The Prologue to the Civil War
by ERoc901 Tha Clean Up Man
Summary: A taste of things to come in a Marvel, DC, G.I. Joe, Voltron, Ninja Turtles, Thundercats and Street Fighter Crossover which takes place after G.I. Joe Trading Faces.
1. Deaths, Marriage Proposals and Reunions

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Marvel, DC, Cartoon shows or Capcom. They belong to their perspective owners._**

I'm making my own version of the Civil War by combining some of the storylines that you know from Marvel and DC. My take on the characters in this story maybe offensive and controversial but I'm sure that they won't be as watered down as they were on the comic books that you're reading right now. What I'm doing with the characters is something that Marvel and DC should've done in a long time ago. So no politics and no bullshit. I promise. Enjoy!

While G.I. Joe is fighting Cobra, a lot has changed for the superhero community. The Justice League were counting their blessings and losses after the Final Crisis. Batman sacrificed his life to save others. Superman and Wonder Woman told Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Damien Wayne and the Bat Family that Bruce Wayne's dead.

When Selina Kyle heard about Bruce Wayne's death, she was devastated to the point where she would kill herself to be with him. But Dick Grayson as Nightwing prevented her from doing that and told her that Bruce wouldn't want that so she chose to live and gave up her life of crime to join the cause of crime fighting.

Days after Bruce's funeral, Dick Grayson decided to fulfill Bruce Wayne's wishes to replace him as Batman and join the Justice League in his place. When he became Batman and joined the Justice League, he was welcomed in open arms by his new teammates. Especially Superman, Wonder Woman and his old pal Wally West, now known as the Flash.

Three members of the Green Lantern Corps: Hal Jordan, John Stewart and Kyle Rayner are still with the League. During that time, John Stewart married Shayera Hol, known as the Hawkgirl. They began dating again after John broke up with Vixen before they got married.

Ever since then, Vixen tried dating guys her age but none of them worked in her favor. One day during League's mission in Dakota to prevent the destruction of the city, the team of Green Lantern John Stewart, his wife Shayera, the Flash, Power Girl, Green Arrow, his wife Black Canary and Vixen recruited the Team Titan member, Static.

During the battle with a team of super powered villains, Static rescued Vixen from being destroyed despite her protest that she doesn't need help from a teenager. When they got close, they all of a sudden felt an attraction with one another. But they managed to snap out of it and went back into battle.

After they defeated the villains, John thanked Static for his service and he and his team went back to the watchtower. But Vixen stayed behind and she wanted to talk to Static while they were flying around the city.

They apologized to each other, introduced themselves to one another and discuss about their future, relationships with everyone and more until Vixen in a weird way, rubbed Static's leg which causes them to blush. They said bye to each other and went their separate ways. Then Vixen felt something in her heart. She felt like she fell in love but with a kid like Static?

Superman learned the hard way about letting his loved ones down could have serious consequences. He and his wife Lois Lane barely spend sometime together ever since the battle with Parasite when Wonder Woman came to his aid. Once Lana is involved after the battle with Parasite, it gotten a lot worse when an angry Lois came into the scene.

Ever since then, they got into a lover's quarrel which doesn't help their marriage. Being a gentleman that he is on his worst day, Clark would rather hit a wall instead of Lois because he doesn't kill normal people. That's not in his nature, being a boyscout that he is.

One mouth later, they filed for Separation. While Lois is busy at the Daily Planet, Superman is either busy protecting Metropolis, visiting his adopted parents in Smallville or saving the world with the Justice League.

Before he and Lois got married, Superman spent a lot of time teaming up with Batman and Wonder Woman. Since the day they met, they've been close as a family.

But there are trying times on their friendship and loyalty like when Kal-El's cousin Kara Zor-El came to Earth after the demise of his home planet Krypton. They had a disagreement about Kara and her powers similar to his, Diana's Amazonian methods of training the girl, Clark's being overprotective of her and how Diana's attitude had gotten under his skin.

Even Batman's a no help in this situation until Darkseid sent an army of Doomsdays to attack Themyscira and capture Kara. After Superman destroyed the Doomsdays with his heat vision, they found out that Darkseid had taken Kara. With Big Barda's help, they rescued her and brought her back to Earth.

One day later after Kara Zor-El became Supergirl and declared that she'll be a superhero and the member of the Justice League, Superman and Wonder Woman apologized to each other and kissed each other in the lips.

On Superman's Birthday after Wonder Woman and Batman helped him shake off Mongul's mind control plant on his chest, Superman kissed her again after she gave him a birthday present.

After the events of Final Crisis and Bruce Wayne's funeral, Lois filed for divorce after years of marriage with Superman. Clark was heartbroken about it but Lois insisted that is was her fault that they're no longer married. She blamed herself for not being supportive in all of his trials and tribulations since they had problems after Clark's fight with Parasite but in the end, Clark forgave her.

After a meeting with the Justice League, Superman informed the League that he'll be taking some time off to heal from what he's been through until he is ready to lead again.

Diana also told them the same thing Clark said because she wanted some time off too so she could be with Clark in his time of need, which he agrees.

They spent three mouths living a normal life and sometime together with no crime going on in Metropolis. After confessing that they loved each other with a passion, they agreed to take it slow while they're healing from the events of Final Crisis and Bruce Wayne's death.

They returned to the Justice League in the events of the Blackest Night where they're dealing with the destruction of the Lantern Rings and dead heroes and villains that rose from the grave.

After the Blackest Night passed, the League learned that Bruce Wayne is alive but he is trapped in the past. As Bruce jumps through time trying to get back home, he was unaware that he's the Doomsday Device. But with great planing, the Justice League was able to stop his return to the present in order to stop the monster that he brought back with him.

The Justice League were happy that they got him back. He reunited with Selina Kyle who cried in tears, pounced on him and kissed him. She said that she doesn't want to lose him again and then he brought the ring out and asked her to marry him and fight crime side by side with him. She said yes.

One week later after his proposal to Selina Kyle and his return to the present, Bruce Wayne announced to the world that he funded Batman for years and he will continue doing so by starting a world wide version of Batman Inc. to take Batman's war against crime to another level on a global scale by training and commanding a global team who will be lead by Batman himself.

Before he and his fiancée Selina head for Japan, Bruce wanted Dick Grayson to continue being the Batman of Gotham City and the member of the Justice League while he was gone. Dick understood and agreed.

Bruce also wanted his son Damien to stay out of trouble or causing it and be on his best behavior which his young son reluctantly promised.

Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, three Green Lanterns, Hawkgirl, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Vixen, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter and Commissioner James Gordon came by and wished him the best of luck.

After they left, Bruce and Clark had a brief talk.

"Sorry about your Divorce with Lois, Clark but at least you made peace with her."

"Thanks Bruce. Besides, you had us worried for mouths."

"I know. I'm sorry that I did. So you really loved Diana, do you?"

"You know me too well Bruce. I just can't deny my feelings for her."

"I hope you're ready to pop the question and when that happens, I'll make it double wedding."

"But you guys'll need a double best man for that." Wally rushed in and got into this conversation.

"WALLY!" John and Shayera shouted at the Flash.

"Coming guys! See ya Bruce and good luck."

"Thanks kid."

"I resent that remark." Wally joked before he rushed back to the others and Diana came for Clark.

"Anyways Clark, that rest is up to you." Bruce said.

"I know. See you around." Clark said goodbye to Bruce before he and Diana flew away together.

"C'mon sweetie! Japan isn't gonna wait for us you know! Besides the sushi getting cold!" Selina cried as he got on his private jet and they flew to Japan.

* * *

><p>Sadly things in the Avengers team didn't go well after learning that the Black Panther was a spy. Iron-Man kicked him out of the Avengers before the Panther redeem himself to the team. After the Scarlet Witch caused the destruction, the original Avengers disbanded and assemble the New Avengers led by Captain America and Iron Man. They recruited Wolverine, Spider-Man, Luke Cage, Spider-Woman, Ronin (Formerly Hawkeye), Mockingbird and James "Bucky" Barnes.<p>

After the events of M-Day, the Scarlet Witch depowered the mutant population right down to a few left on earth and since then, the X-Men are down to a few when Wolverine, Storm, Gambit, Rogue, Jubilee, Havok, Polaris and Rachel left.

Wolverine left to settle a score with his enemies after regaining the memories of his past and learned that he has a son named Daken. He reunited with his estranged son but it didn't go smoothly when Daken slashed his father across his chest after he surrendered to S.H.I.E.L.D. to save Jubilee's life. When he tried to reconnect with his son, Daken betrayed him in a violent way.

After defeating and killing Sabretooth, Omega Red, Wild Child, Cyber and Nuke by using the Muramasa Blade, Wolverine finally challenged Romulus to a fight but was defeated after the struggle. After losing the women that he loved in the past, he wondered if he'll lose Storm the same way.

Storm left for Africa to rediscover her roots and reunite with the surviving members of her family while spending sometime being the weather goddess for the people of Africa. But before that, she and Wolverine had a night of passion. And since then, she truly loved him with all of her heart.

Gambit was brainwashed, joined the Apocalypse and his Horsemen until he was freed from his influence and left the X-Men because of that.

Rogue was losing control of her powers after being tormented by Mystique when Mystique destroyed Rogue's romantic relationship with Gambit in her attempt to bring her back to the Mutant Brotherhood.

Jubilee lost her powers on M-Day. But before that, Cyclops took her off of the X-Men roster which pretty much upset her, Wolverine and Storm. She's been close with the two since she first met the X-Men at the mall.

Havok, Polaris and the alternate daughter of Cyclops and the late Jean Gray, Rachel Summers who changed her name to Rachel Gray (to express her father's betrayal of her mother and her disapproval of his romantic relationship with Emma Frost.) left for outer space to go to war against the third brother of Cyclops and Havok, Vulcan Summers who became Emperor of the Shi'ar Empire after he and Lilandra's estranged sister Deathbird unseat Lilandra.

Their relationship with Cyclops have been strained since Jean Gray died at the hands of Magneto. They were unhappy that Cyclops replaced her with Emma Frost and they both became co-leaders of the X-Men and headmasters of the X-Mansion much to the dismay of the entire team.

After the events from Deadly Genesis, Cyclops banished Charles Xavier from the X-Men and the X-Mansion as punishment after feeling betrayed by Xavier keeping secrets from him.

When the X-Men learned that the mutant baby was born in Alaska, Cable found the baby and took her to safety. During the war over the baby, Cyclops reformed the X-Force as part the X-Team which didn't sit well with Charles Xavier.

Bishop of the X-Men wanted the baby dead because he believed that the baby is a real threat to Mutantkind.

After the war was over, the baby was safe in the hands of the X-Men. Cable informed Cyclops that the baby is a girl and almost resembled to Jean Gray. Cyclops told his future son, Cable to look after her until she is ready to come back. An outraged Bishop betrayed the X-Men when he tried to shoot the baby but shot Xavier instead when Cable returned to the future with the baby.

Holding Xavier's unconscious body, a sad Cyclops declared that the X-Men are no more and literally disbanded the X-Men.

Storm returned to Africa and crossed paths with T'Challa, the Black Panther and King of Wakanda, whom she hasn't seen in a long time when he abandoned her to get his revenge for the death of his father, T'Chaka the original Black Panther. When T'Challa proposed to her in marriage, a confused Ororo told him that she needed time to think, which doesn't sit well for him.

Then the New Avengers came on the scene with a quinjet.

During the New Avengers mission in Africa, Wolverine and Spider-Man brought the Black Cat, Nightcrawler, Colossus and Kitty Pryde while hoping that Captain America would improve since Steve Rogers is the leader which didn't favor Iron Man.

Wolverine and Storm reunited and kissed each other passionately in front of T'Challa after he stepped on the scene to witness them kissing each other in the lips which made him jealous.

After they broke off the kiss, Captain America and Iron Man explained about the incident in Kenya. Storm and the Black Panther agreed to join them on their mission.

During their flight to Nairobi, the Capital of Kenya, Wolverine and Storm confessed to each other that they loved one another and Storm informed Wolverine that she's pregnant with his baby. He was shocked at first and then he became happy and vowed to protect her until the baby was born.

After hearing their conversation, the Avengers along with the Black Cat, Nightcrawler, Colossus and Kitty Pryde were very happy for them but the Black Panther became jealous and vowed himself to marry her before Logan does. Luke Cage tried to cheer him up but T'Challa rubbed him off.

During his conversation with the Black Cat, Spider-Man revealed that he and his wife Mary Jane Watson-Parker are on the Separation on their marriage after having a lover's quarrel which involved his Superhero duties, job at the Daily Bugle, her constant worries that she might not see him again and her upcoming acting career in Hollywood. Black Cat also told him that she's still in love with him despite their past but he insists that he work things out with his wife.

After they arrived in Nairobi, a terrorist organization with powerful firearms attacked the entire city. Captain America cried out "Avengers Assemble!" and they attacked the terrorist organization. Luke Cage and Colossus teamed up to destroy their superpowered tanks and cannons. The Black Cat, Nightcrawler and Kitty Pryde led the Kenyans to safety.

Wolverine and Storm double teamed to take out the superpowered soldiers of the terrorist group while Captain America, Iron Man, Spider-Man, Black Panther, Ronin and Mockingbird did the same thing until Wolverine, Storm and Colossus took out the giant robot with the Cannonball Special with Storm adding lightning bolts on Wolverine's claws.

They confronted the leader and defeated him. After the authorities took the leader away, T'Challa tried to propose to Storm again but this time she said no. She nicely told him 3 reasons why. She was afraid that he'll break her heart again like he did during their childhood, she loved Wolverine with all her heart and she's pregnant with Wolverine's baby.

She hoped that T'Challa will understand and except the fact that they'll never be together. He reluctantly did and they parted ways with one last kiss while Wolverine and the others did some clean up on the damages that terrorists have caused.

After the New Avengers parted ways with the Black Panther, they returned to New York on the Avengers Tower where Wolverine proposed to Storm in marriage in front of everybody. With a smile on her face and tears coming down her eyes, she said yes and everybody cheered.

In the shadows, Romulus was not happy that Wolverine proposed to Storm and vowed to ruin his happiness real soon.

After one month of separation, Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson are divorced, which made both them sad and Aunt May sad. Even Felicia Hardy AKA the Black Cat, Flash Thompson, Harry Osborn, Robbie Robertson, Betty Grant and Pete's obnoxious boss J. Jonah Jameson felt sad for them.

Two weeks after the divorce, Spider-Man and the Black Cat began dating. Felicia gave up her life of being a cat burglar and became a risk taking superhero along with her once again boyfriend Peter Parker. They fought crime so many times, even Jameson being a douchebag that he is called her a menace as well and called both superheroes a menace couple.

Pete introduced Felicia and her mother to Aunt May when they came to her house for dinner. Talked about Pete's past with her, the times where she caused him trouble, Felicia's father's past as a cat burglar and how she decided to stop following his footsteps and her job as a Private Investigator when she's not the Black Cat.

After the whole conversation, Aunt May made Felicia promise her that she would not break poor ol' Peter's heart. Felicia understood and promised her that she won't.

After 5 months of dating and crime fighting side by side, Pete proposed to Felicia in marriage and she said yes.

When the X-Men got back together, Wolverine announced to the team that he proposed to Storm in marriage and that she's pregnant with his child. Everybody was happy except for Cyclops and Emma Frost. They had to focus on the future of Mutantkind.

Late at night, Cyclops called Wolverine to meet him outside of their new headquarters in San Francisco, California. He ordered him to stop focusing on his soon to be marriage to Storm and Storm's pregnancy and start refocusing on the task at hand. He informed him that Bastion is back from the dead, thanks to the Anti Mutant group called the Purifiers led by Matthew Risman and Eli Bard.

Cyclops also informed Wolverine that he reassembled the X-Force and recruited X-23, Warpath and Wolfsbane to the team. Wolverine became furious, punched Cyclops in the face real hard and protested that he shouldn't bring these young people in harm's way or interrupt his plans to make his relationship with Storm work.

Cyclops told him that Logan's future wedding with Storm and her pregnancy is not important right now. He also told him keep this a secret from the X-Men teammates, including Colossus, Nightcrawler and Kitty Pryde. He ordered him to lead the X-Force which Logan reluctantly did and knows that he'll regret what he's doing.

But little did they know that Storm heard their conversation and she was not happy that Cyclops made Wolverine do something against his own free will. But she was in her room and discovered she was psychically bonded to her fiancée.

After the X-Force came back from their mission which was a complete disaster after the death of Matthew Risman and Wolfsbane and Archangel losing control of themselves, a pregnant Ororo stormed into the outside, slapped Cyclops in the face real hard and confronted him about what he made her fiancée do. They argued back and forth until Wolverine told both of them to shut up. After Wolverine explained what was going on, Storm informed them that she is psychically connected to her fiancée, which didn't sit well with Cyclops.

Cyclops told Storm to keep the X-Force a secret from the X-Men or everyone's lives will be in jeopardy but Storm protested that more lives will be jeopardy if they keep this secret from the X-Men much longer. Cyclops disagreed and told them that the meeting is over.

When they went back to their room, Wolverine apologized to Storm and then she slapped him in the face. He told her that he deserved it. She agreed and said that he deserved a slap in the face for having her and the baby worried.

They agreed that Cyclops is not the same man he once was ever since the Apocalypse took over his body before Jean Grey and Cable separated the spirit of the Apocalypse from Scott's body.

The Aftermath from being possessed by the Apocalypse was that Cyclops cheated on his then wife, the late Jean Grey with Emma Frost the former White Queen of the Hellfire Club which resulted in a lover's quarrel before Magneto killed her.

After recruiting Domino and Elixir and forced the Vanisher into their group by putting a black X-Men symbol on his skull, the X-Force destroyed the Legacy Virus while Warpath went AWOL to deal the ghosts from his past and Wolfsbane reunited with her lover Hrimhari, the Wold Prince of Asgard.

Cyclops ordered Beast to make the time-travel device for the X-Force to go to the future but the X-Force had their hands full with the Leper Queen. Just when they were about to save Hellion, Surge and Boom-Boom, Cyclops told them to go the future and help Cable keep the child alive.

Despite Wolverine's protests when they were about to kill the Leper Queen, Cyclops activated the time-travel devices and sent the X-Force into the future anyway. When Storm learned that Cyclops sent her fiancée and the X-Force into the future, she was devastated and crying heavily, fearing that she may not see him again.

She couldn't take it anymore and decided to tell Emma Frost, Nightcrawler, Colossus and Kitty Pryde about what Cyclops did, the X-Force reformed under his command and more. They furiously stormed into the lab and confronted Cyclops about it.

Scott wasn't happy that Storm told her friends about the strings that he pulled and then the angry Beast got in his face and told him that he wanted no part of this if he continued to do this much longer.

Nightcrawler berated the X-Men leader on how he tried to ruin his best friend's future and happiness by making him the leader of the black ops group, capable of killing their enemies and then Colossus grabbed Scott by the throat and started choking the life out of him before Kitty Pryde declared that Scott Summers is a jerk and always has been ever since he banished Charles Xavier from the X-Men.

And then Charles Xavier came in and told his former pupil how disappointed he really is for doing something like this while he was shot in the head at the hands of Bishop, a former X-Man gone rogue due to his obsession to kill the mutant baby.

Scott told Xavier that it was no longer his concern but Xavier shot back by saying that his dream is bring peace between humans and mutants, not to bring more violence or create an army that can bring bloodshed, war, anarchy, destruction and demise to both kinds and he knew that Wolverine was against Scott's decision to reassemble the X-Force. Xavier also questioned his order to postpone Wolverine and Storm's wedding weather before or after the baby will be born.

Scott argued, saying that they're not important right now, survival of mutantkind and the mutant child is but Emma Frost wasn't pleased about what Cyclops said. They argued back and forth until Emma won this argument by saying "We may not like the idea of Wolverine and Storm getting married with a child but we cannot force them to choose between the X-Men and family. They made their own choices so we made ours. If we interfere with their lives, they will never forgive us. So do not ever destroy their future or interfere with their destiny. Do I myself clear?"

With much anger in his face, Cyclops stormed out of the lab. Xavier declared that Cyclops is slowly walking down the same path Magneto had walked and then Emma walked out with sadness on her face.

Xavier said that everyone in the X-Men will support Wolverine and Storm's decision to marry and have a child. He told them that he'll find Gambit and Rogue while they're still separated. They understood and excepted.

Storm put her hands on her womb and assure her growing baby that her father will come back to them.

In the year 2973, the X-Force arrived there to help Cable keep the Mutant Child named Hope Summers alive and they have 32.5 hours to get the job done before they go back to their proper time.

Vanisher was shot by the future Deadpool. They took him to find Cable and Hope before Wolverine found Hope only for Cable to aim his gun on Wolverine's head. Cable warned the X-Force that they walked into a trap before he showed the celestial fortress of the Apocalypse to them but the future Deadpool informed them that Cable's evil clone Stryfle rules the future.

Cable, Hope, X-Force and the future Deadpool discovered that Stryfe formed an alliance with Bishop who agreed to kill the Apocalypse in his aid to kill Cable.

After the X-Force, Cable and the future Deadpool fought Stryfe back and forth in a struggle for Hope Summers, Stryfe was defeated by the Apocalypse and Archangel after he rips Deadpool in half. During the battle, Wolverine cut out Bishop's right eye.

After they left the Apocalypse's celestial fortress so the Apocalypse can transfer his essence into Stryfe's body, Cable and the X-Force went their separate ways and said their goodbyes before Cable and Hope jumped into the timestream and the X-Force time-travel back to their time and hoped that they still got time to rescue Hellion, Surge and Boom-Boom.

They got back but X-23 was a the moment where the Leper Queen was about to shoot Boom-Boom in the head. X-23 took one of Domino's firearms and shot the Leper Queen in the head, killing her to save Boom-Boom's life before both X-Girls are captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents led by Agent Young and Agent Morales.

At the United Nations, Wolverine, Archangel and Elixir saved Hellion and Surge from the Sapien League before Domino rushed to the scene. Warpath freed Boom-Boom from the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D. Meanwhile S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent took X-23 to the last people she wanted to see... the Facility.

Elsewhere in the cemetery, Eli Bard and Selene bring the dead back to life. Starting with Caliban and Wither by using the Technarch transmode virus.

In San Francisco, the X-Force managed to bring Surge, Hellion and Boom-Boom back to Headquarters. A pregnant Storm was relieved that her fiancée was still alive and then they embrace one another with a kiss. Then Nightcrawler, Colossus and Kitty Pryde came on the scene and told him about their situation with Cyclops while he was in the future.

Wolverine felt guilty about keeping the X-Force a secret from his best friends and his wife to be, fearing that he would the lose trust they had in him.

In the Medical Room, Beast checked on the conditions of Elixir and Surge while Cyclops is looking on. Beast informed him that they'll make a full recovery.

Cyclops was relieved but Wolverine is really pissed off at him as he tackled him through the glass and threatened to kill him with his claws popped out. A pregnant Storm, Nightcrawler, Colossus and Kitty Pryde followed him.

Wolverine warned Cyclops that if he ever pull a stunt like this again, he'll kill him before he informed him that Cable and Hope are still alive.

Then the news showed the incident in the United Nations and then General Lang and Bolivar Trask assemble the Mutant Response Division but behind the scenes, it was Bastion that pulled the strings in his evil plan to destroy all mutants, including the X-Men.

Boom-Boom was pissed about it but Wolverine, a pregnant Storm, Warpath, Domino, Colossus, Nightcrawler and Kitty Pryde wanted her to tell them what happened.

She explained about how she, Hellion and Surge got into this mess and X-23 saved her before they were captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. She remembered that the female S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent said something about taking X-23 to "division C."

Domino said that S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't have "division C." Wolverine told them to tell Archangel to get ready, find the Cuckoos and get them into Cerebra immediately while he spend some time with Storm, who is pregnant with his baby.

Then Emma Frost came by and said that she'll help join the search party for X-23 with the Cuckoos in Cerebra. Wolverine was fine with that just as long as X-23 is safe.

At the Facility Base, Agent Young revealed to Agent Morales that is he a member of the Facility and told her the Facility's plan to use X-23 as a deadly weapon to kill people. He threaten to kill her if she refused to join them but she beat him down and knocked him outcold.

In a unknown location, X-23 woke up, only to see Kimura of the Facility sawed her left arm off with a chainsaw. Kimura was about to saw her other right arm off only to be shot in the head by Agent Morales. After Morales free her, X-23 grabbed her severed left arm and told her that they must get out of this place before the Facility capture her again so they could use her genetic material to make clones of her.

Just when they were about to go scotfree, Kimura got back on her feet and grabbed a chainsaw. Morales was shocked that the bitch is still alive. X-23 said to her that Kimura's skin is impervious and acts as a shield to her internal organs.

They managed to escape from Kimura long enough to reach to the Facility lab but Kimura called up the Facility security guards to have this place on lockdown.

In the lab where they created her, X-23 told Agent Morales everything that they did to her in the lab before Morales touched one of the tubes. X-23 told that the tube is a chemical trigger and it is capable of killing her if she refuse to do what the Facility say.

Back in San Francisco, while Emma Frost and the Cuckoos struggle to find X-23 by using Cerebra, Wolverine and his pregnant fiancée Storm were having a conversation while he is stroking on her womb.

He told her that it was his own fault that he let Cyclops pulled X-23 into this mess in the first place but Storm told him not to blame himself despite the fact that neither of them wanted X-23, Warpath, Elivir and Wolfsbane where ever she is right now involved into this.

He also said that he didn't want their child to grow up and be a killer like he is right now or let Romulus take the baby away from them and turn the baby into a killer like he did to Daken.

Storm said "No matter what my love, I shall support you through thick and thin. Nothing and no one will ever come between us. Not Romulus, not T'Challa, not Cyclops nor anyone who wanted to hurt us."

"You damn right they won't cause if they do, I'll tear them apart one by one." Wolverine growled.

"I know you will my love. Besides who would be foolish enough to try?" Storm asked but little did they know was that Daken was outside of Headquarters, listening to what they said.

"I would, future stepmom." Daken said with an evil smile on his face as he quickly disappeared from the X-Men Headquarters.

Back at the Facility, X-23 told Agent Morales of her plan to destroy this place. To Morales' disgust, X-23 cut her claws off her severed left arm and give them to her. She told Morales to leave before she destroyed her severed left arm by dropping the big test tube with lit up chemicals.

After Kimura was freed from the door where X-23 had her trapped, the fire alarm went on but instead of water coming out of the sprinkler, X-23 replaced it with the Trigger Scent which causes X-23 to go feral and kill all those soldiers before she went inside the Facility Head's office just as the sprinkler sprayed water to wash away the Trigger Scent.

After X-23 got in to confront the Facility Head, Kimura struck her from behind with a gun on her hand. The Facility Head wanted X-23's DNA to make more clones out of her but Kimura shot and killed him after they got into a disagreement.

She was finally gonna kill X-23 but Agent Morales threw a test tube with a burning chemical at Kimura, causing her body to burst into flames. Morales told X-23 that it is time for them to get out of here because she has placed every test tube with a lit up chemicals in every room in the Facility. The escaped in time before the Facility explodes with Kimura inside it.

Emma Frost and the Cuckoos announced that they found her through Cerebra and Wolverine, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Kitty Pryde, Domino and Magik, the younger sister of Colossus teleported where X-23 is.

After X-23 and Agent Morales made it out alive, Kimura in her weaken state screamed idle threats to X-23 by saying that she'll never stop until she's dead even if she'll have to kill her X-Men teammates.

A discouraged X-23 got on her knees and started crying. Agent Morales comforted her until Domino pointed the handgun on her head and threatened to shoot her if she doesn't explain what happened here but Nightcrawler intervene and told Domino that enough is enough. He told her that there will be no more killing tonight.

X-23 said that Nightcrawler was right. She just wanted to go home.

Agent Morales gave X-23 back her claws before Magik teleported the other X-Men back to San Francisco.

Then the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents led by Maria Hill came into the scene and Morales reported to her about what was going around here.

While the X-Force were searching X-23, Archangel and Warpath went back to the Colorado Rocky Mountains to find Wolfsbane only see that Warren's house damaged which pretty much pissed him off. Then Hrimhari, the Wolf Prince of Asgard came with Wolfsbane on his arms and said that he's looking Elixir to heal her wounds. She was injured during their fight with the Frost Giants from Asgard.

One month later during the events of Necrosha where all the dead mutants was brought back to life by Selene and Eli Bard as their slaves, a pregnant Storm along with the powerless Jubilee were in New York City to plan a double wedding with Spider-Man and the Black Cat since they too are engaged.

After all the battles the X-Men fought, Warpath killed Selene by using the ritual of his tribe to get his revenge for his tribe's demise at her demonic hands.

The casualties from the X-Force's battle with Selene is that the entire team is fractured. Wolverine told Cyclops that Warpath, X-23, Wolfsbane and Elixir is out of the X-Force roster permanently but Cyclops reassured that the X-Force will be needed again very soon.

Wolverine also told him that the wedding with Storm is still on weather he likes it or not.

A month later, the X-Men, Avengers, Fantastic Four and the rest of Marvel Superheroes except T'Challa, the Black Panther (who refused to come due to his jealousy that Logan and Ororo are engaged with a baby.) gather around for Storm's baby shower at the Avengers Tower.

Reed and Sue brought the kids, Luke Cage and his wife Jessica brought baby Danielle and members of Ororo's family from her father's side and mother's side came by. Even Nick Fury (who is a fugitive at the time because of the Secret War against Dr. Doom.), Charles Xavier, Gambit (who is freed from the Apocalypse's control.) and Rogue (who has now full control of her powers and denounced Mystique from her life permanently.) made a surprise appearance.

Ororo introduced Logan to her family but instead of giving him the cold shoulder due to the fact that he is an animal and treated him like one, they treated him like a man despite the fact that he is a mutant. Some them even comment on how Martin Luther King Jr. would be happy that white people and black people would live in harmony when they get married.

Then Beast proposes a toast to Wolverine, Storm, Spider-Man and the Black Cat for their marriages. Gambit announced that he and Rogue are back on the X-Men team and they are engaged as well and then the X-Men cheered.

Everybody cheered until the Watcher came out of nowhere and he has something to say to the heroes in the Avengers Tower.

"Celebrate for now everyone because in due time you'll have bigger challenges to overcome when you face one of the powerful threats the entire universe will ever face and you will have allies from the most unlikely of places. Be prepared for things to come." The Watcher informed them before he disappeared.

"What if he's right? I mean what if the co-called powerful threats show up, pulverize us and conquer the universe?" Spider-Man was puzzled about this.

"Simple kid. It'll be the opposite when we beat them to the punch." Wolverine answered.

"You damn right, we will!" Luke Cage agreed.

"And when that happens, we'll be ready." Steve Rogers declared before they heard a earthquake like sound which came from outside of the Avengers Tower.

"What the hell was that?" Ms Marvel demanded.

They went to a window and saw the Hulk in an armor brawling with the Red Hulk.

"Oh no. It's the Hulk!" Spider-Woman cried.

"He must have returned from space after he was banished for the destruction he himself had caused." Mr. Fantastic said.

"OK people. You stay here. We'll handle this." Iron Man said.

"We got to do something now! AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Captain America cried.

"IT'S CLOBBERIN" TIME!" The Thing shouted out his battlecry before the Superheroes left to confronted the two Hulks while the pregnant Storm, a powerless Jubilee, Charles Xavier, Nick Fury, Jessica with Danielle in her arms, Reed and Sue's kids and Storm's family stand by and watch.

* * *

><p>On the next chapter, I'm putting the Hulk's son Skaar, Red She-Hulk, Savage She-Hulk, A-Bomb and Korg in it. During the battle between the Hulk, Red Hulk and Marvel's Mightiest Heroes, Superman and Wonder Woman will make a surprise appearance along with Thor's return.<p>

Then the stories of what happened in Street Fighter, Ninja Turtles, Voltron and the Thundercats in the up coming chapters of this story.


	2. A Baby's birth, Tensions and Romance

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Marvel, DC, Cartoon shows or Capcom. They belong to their perspective owners._**

I'm making my own version of the Civil War by combining some of the storylines that you know from Marvel and DC. My take on the characters in this story maybe offensive and controversial but I'm sure that they won't be as watered down as they were on the comic books that you're reading right now. What I'm doing with the characters is something that Marvel and DC should've done in a long time ago. So no politics and no bullshit. I promise. Enjoy!

As the two Hulks fought each other and caused a huge amount of destruction, the Marvel Superheroes led by Captain America stepped on the scene to stop it. Apparently the Hulk wanted revenge on Iron Man, Dr. Strange, Professor Xavier, Mr. Fantastic, Namor and the Black Bolt for banishing him to outer space for the destruction the Hulk caused in Las Vegas. At the time, Hulk's wife Betty Ross-Banner died of Gamma poisoning and her father, General Theodore "Thunderbolt" Ross' hatred for both Bruce Banner and the Hulk resurfaced and they continued to feud against each other non stop while Bruce Banner struggled to control the Hulk from within.

"You may be the head Hulk in charge Banner but I'm the new Hulk in town. So get the hell out of here while you still can." The Red Hulk warned the Hulk to leave.

"After what I've been through like losing my wife Betty, being banished into space after the destruction in Las Vegas, sent into the distant planet SAKAAR, defeated the Red King to become King, losing my pregnant wife and queen Caiera when the Planet SAKAAR exploded by the warp core of the space shuttle that I brought with, the explosion killed millions of innocent people and finally reached back to earth to get my revenge on the puny humans who banished me from this planet I still call home. So no. I'm not going anywhere. I'm back and I'm here to stay." The Hulk refused to leave.

"Your funeral then. DIE!" The Red Hulk growled before he charged toward the Hulk but the Hulk charged toward the Red Hulk as well. They clashed and beat each other back and forth, destroying anything in their path until the Red Hulk got the upper hand and smashed the Hulk's head with the Piledriver.

"You should've listen when you had the chance you piece of shit. Now I'll tear your fucking carcass into dog treats and there's nothing you can do about it to stop me." The Red Hulk was about to finish off the Hulk but She-Hulk stepped on the scene by dropkick the Red Hulk in the face and sent him hurling to a huge building.

"Wanna bet, big boy?" She-Hulk said before she helped her cousin up from the floor.

"You shouldn't come and save me Jen. I was about to counterattack."

"I'm not in the mood to argue with you cousin. In other words, welcome back. I missed you." She-Hulk hugged her cousin.

"I missed you too. It's to be back here but I'm back for revenge." Hulk said.

"Revenge?" She Hulk gasped.

"Yeah. Revenge against those who banished me into space." The Hulk explained to She-Hulk about random events the involved him and more.

"Oh my god. The Illuminati did this? It was all Iron Man's idea?" She Hulk was shocked to hear that

"Yeah. He's responsible for my banishment. They banished me because I lost control. But now I'm in full control of the Hulk and became one with it." The Hulk before Iron Man hit him with the Unibeam and sent him falling into the ground.

"You shouldn't come back here, Banner. This planet is not your home anymore." Iron Man told him as Marvel's Mightiest Heroes stepped on the Scene.

Avengers: Captain America, Iron Man, Spider-Man, Luke Cage, Ms. Marvel, Spider-Woman, Ronin, Mockingbird, Hank Pym, Black Widow, The Vision,

X-Men: Cyclops, Wolverine, Emma Frost, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Kitty Pryde, Psylocke, Angel, Beast, Iceman, Gambit, Rogue, X-23

Fantastic Four: Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, The Thing

More Heroes: Black Cat, Ghost Rider, She-Hulk, Iron Fist, Dr. Strange, Daredevil, Clock and Dagger, Electra

"Hulk, I'm glad you're back here with us." Captain America greeted the Hulk.

"Well I'm not." Iron Man disagreed.

"I'm with Cap on this one." Wolverine sided with Captain America on this conversation.

"I'm not here to fight you guys." Hulk declared.

"Well, that's good news." Captain America was relieved to hear that.

"Bullshit." Iron Man cursed in anger.

"I'm here for you, you, you, your former mentor and the other two guys who kicked me off of this planet." Hulk said, pointing his finger of blame at Iron Man, Mr. Fantastic, Dr. Strange and the X-Men.

"You have no business coming back here, Banner! I kicked you off of this planet because you were out of control!"

"Is this true?" Ms Marvel asked.

This is none of your concern!" Iron Man shouted.

"Shut up Tony! When this over, we're gonna have a serious talk because you're keeping secrets from us!" Captain America got in Iron Man's face.

"Back off Steve! Just because you're the leader, doesn't mean..."

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YA!" Wolverine shouted at both bickering Avengers. "We'll discuss this issue after we get this shit over because I got a pregnant fiancée at the Tower worryin' about me and my future family members wanted to see me make it out here alive."

"Really?" They all asked.

"Yeah, I ain't tryin' to be a show off but I got a family to start, you know." Wolverine answered.

"Yeah, what he said." Spider-Man added, then Red Hulk smashed through the building and got back to the street where the Hulk and the heroes are standing.

"Whoa! A red Hulk! Dude, is he like your twin bro or something?" The Human Torch asked.

"Johnny!" Sue yelled in offence at her younger brother.

"Shut up flame brain!" The Thing told Johnny to stop talking.

"You two are not helping!" Human Torch yelled at Ben and Sue before another building got destroyed by a red She Hulk.

"Wow. Did I missed anything?" Red She Hulk asked as she slowly got on her feet.

"No but you look hot enough to me." Iceman answered, raising his eyebrow.

"Quiet Iceman. Now is not the time for your rather "perverted wisecracks"." Emma Frost sternly told him.

"As usual, Emma Frost, you're no fun at all." Iceman was offended by her remark.

"How pitiful. Now take this serious or I..." Emma Frost got interrupted by a punch in the face by the Red She Hulk.

"What I hate about bitches like the blonde one here is that they don't know when to shut up." Red She Hulk hissed as she grabbed the car and threw it at Emma Frost but Colossus pushed her out of the way to catch the car.

"Da but not all women are the same." Colossus assured.

"Anyways, AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Captain America cried as the heroes charged toward the Hulk, Red Hulk and the Red She Hulk.

"IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!" The Thing followed by punching the Hulk in the face, knocking him down.

"Heh, I knew you'd hit me in the face." Hulk said before he and the Thing clashed.

"Get out of my way! It's the Hulk I want to fight, not you weaklings!" Red Hulk roared as he bulldozed over the heroes before the Red She Hulk hit him with a dropkick.

"Bullshit, tomato face! The Hulk is mine!" Red She Hulk roared back at him before Ms Marvel grabbed her by the waist and hit her with a German Suplex.

"That is not going to happen, bitch." Ms Marvel said before she and her fellow heroines double team against Red She Hulk while The Thing is fighting the Hulk and the heroes all teamed up against the Red Hulk.

They all fought back and forth while Captain America argues with Iron Man, Reed getting chewed out by his teammates, Wolverine had his war of words with Cyclops and Emma Frost about Storm's pregnancy and his upcoming wedding with her until the Savage She Hulk, A-Bomb and Korg came on the scene and helped the Hulk overpower the heroes despite the extra strength leverage from Ms Marvel, Colossus, She Hulk, Luke Cage and the Thing.

"Daddy! Are you all right?" Lyra asked her father.

"Hello Lyra. I know your mother will be pissed off at me for you involvement but it's good to see you again." Hulk said as he hugged his daughter.

"Hey big guy. I thought I never see you again." A-Bomb said.

"Me too Rick but I'm back now. And Korg, how did you get there and survived the explosion on Planet SAKAAR?" Hulk asked Korg.

"I found the ship with fellow comrades but they all died after we took off." Korg answered.

"But what about my wife, Caiera and the baby? Did they make it?" Hulk asked Korg about Caiera and the baby.

"I'm sorry my King but they're gone as well." Korg answered with his head down. Then the tear came out of the Hulk's eyes.

The Red Hulk grabbed the city bus and swung it at the Hulk real hard, it sent him flying toward the Avengers Tower.

"No! Storm and the others are in that building! If the building falls, they'll die!" Wolverine agonized about his pregnant fiancée and the others.

"My wife and daughter are in there too!" Luke did the same with his wife and his baby daughter.

"Oh no! The kids!" Reed and Sue became about their children.

"Carol, save them!" Captain America ordered Ms Marvel to rescue them.

"On it!" Ms Marvel replied as she was about to fly to the building but got stopped by the Red She Hulk.

"Oh no you don't, sweetie! Let them die!" Red She Hulk hissed.

The flying Hulk collided with the Avengers Tower in the middle and the middle part of the Tower is starting to fall. Inside the building, a pregnant Storm, a powerless Jubilee, Charles Xavier, Nick Fury, Jessica and baby Danielle, Reed and Sue's kids and Storm's family went from the top floor to the another floor for safety but it was too late, building fell.

All the heroes screamed out "no". Everybody in the building was screaming as the building was about to hit the ground. But out of nowhere, the building stopped falling. They went to a window and found out that they were saved by... Superman and Wonder Woman.

"OK. What's goin' on here?" Nick Fury demanded.

"Who are you?" Xavier asked.

"My name is Superman. My fiancée, Wonder Woman and I just came from out of town. Is everyone in there, alright?" Superman introduced himself to them and asked them after he carried the top part of the building back up so Wonder Woman can hold it while he used his heat vision to put it back together.

"Yes. We are... AHH!" Storm answered before she screamed in pain.

"Storm! What's going on?" Jubilee asked in concern as she rushed to her side.

"Oh, my grandbaby! Is the baby?" Storm's Grandmother was worried about her Granddaughter's well being.

"Yes! It's coming out! AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Storm continued to scream in pain.

"Get her to a Hospital. We'll take care of this." Wonder Woman instructed them to Storm to the Hospital.

"Come on. Let's stop them before they destroy the city." Superman said.

"Let's." Wonder Woman responded as they flew toward the Red Hulk and Red She Hulk and they hit them until they hit the ground, real hard.

"Back off. I'm here to fight the Hulk, not you!" Red Hulk growled at Superman and Wonder Woman.

"Well, the Hulk is knocked out for the moment. Right now, you'll have to deal with me." Superman informed the Red Hulk as they clashed with a powerful force.

"You bitch! I came here to kill the Hulk and anyone who gets in my way but you had to pick a day to become a pain in my ass!" Red She Hulk snarled at Wonder Woman.

"That's where you're wrong! We came to New York to relax after a hard week's work of crime fighting and saving the world but you had to pick a day to ruin it!" Wonder Woman rebutted as she and the Red She Hulk started to fight each other.

As Superman and Wonder Woman fought the both red Hulks back and forth with powerful punches, kicks, headbutts and wrestling moves, the rest of Marvel's heroes recovered from being defeated by both red Hulks and watched Superman and Wonder Woman give both red Hulks a run for their money.

Red She Hulk grabbed a city bus and attempted to hit Wonder Woman from behind but Wonder Woman stopped her by saying "Oh yeah. Like that's going to work." sarcastically and then punched her in the face real hard and sent her hurling to the street, knocking her unconscious.

Wonder Woman checked on the Red She Hulk to see if she's out cold but the Red She Hulk opened her eyes, grabbed Wonder Woman by the throat and kissed her in the lips.

Wonder Woman broke it off in disgust before the Red She Hulk licked her lips in a sick way and said "That was delicious. Not only are you the best kisser in the world, you taste like chicken."

"Oh my goddess! You are disgusting! How dare you kiss me in the..." Wonder Woman complained in disgust about the Red She Hulk's bisexual behavior only the get punched the face by her.

Superman bested the Red Hulk before the Red Hulk grabbed him in the face and started to absorb his energy. Superman screamed in pain as Red Hulk tortured him before the lightning bolt struck the Red Hulk and Thor flew on the scene.

"Superman. Are you all right?" Thor asked Superman about his well being.

"Yes. But who are you?" Superman asked him.

"I am the Almighty Thor. The Thunder God of Asgard." Thor answered with a smile his face.

"Thor! I see you came back to earth under these circumstances." Captain America said.

"Aye, my friend. I had to get away from here for the time being. Dr. Bruce Banner, I see thou you return." Thor replied and turned to the Hulk.

"Yes. But right now we got two red Hulks to deal with and after that, we're gonna have a serious talk regarding our situation and blame the people responsible." The Hulk said.

"Agreed. Let's take them!" Superman replied and suggested that all heroes join forces to take down two red Hulks.

"Superman, Wonder Woman, Avengers ASSEMBLE!" Captain America called for an attack.

"I said before and I'll say it again. IT'S CLOBBIN" TIME!" The Thing yelled out his battlecry.

"Let's do this!" Wolverine growled and snikt his claws before all superheroes gang up on both red Hulks.

They struggled for 3 minutes before the Red Hulk and the Red She Hulk were both defeated by the combine efforts of Superman, Wonder Woman, Thor, Hulk, Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic Four and rest of Marvel's mightiest heroes.

"It's over, guys. Give yourselves up while you still have a chance." Spider-Man said.

"Like hell and high water, I am! I'm out of here!" The Red Hulk snarled before leaping out of the city.

"Son of a gun." Hulk muttered before the Red She Hulk jumped on him and proceeded to beat him up some more.

"I got you now Hulk! NOW I'M GONNA...no. No, no, no! I can't. I don't want to kill you, Bruce." Red She Hulk was about to beat up the Hulk but she held back.

"And why not?"

"Because I still love you."

"Love me? Who are you?" Hulk asked.

"Bruce, it's me. I'm trapped in this body." Red She Hulk answered as her voice was changed.

"Betty? Is that you?" The Hulk recognized that familiar voice. It's Betty Ross. The Red She Hulk was Betty Ross all along! The heroes were shocked as well.

"Yes, it's really me."

"But how..."

"Come with me. We need to talk." Red She Hulk said before she leaped out of the city.

"OK. I'm coming right behind you." Hulk accepted her invitation and proceeded to follow her.

"Hold it there, Banner! You're not going anywhere!" Iron Man halted the Hulk.

"Shut up and leave me alone, Stark! You're not telling me what to do anymore. Not after what you did to me last time." The Hulk snarled at him.

"Yeah and I'll do it again if I have to!" Iron Man snarled back with hatred in his eyes.

"That's enough, Stark! Go to her Banner and be careful." Captain America shut down Iron Man and encouraged the Hulk to follow her.

"Thanks Cap. Oh and Wolverine, Storm's heading to the Hospital right now." Hulk thanked Captain America and informed Wolverine about his pregnant fiancée's condition before he leaped from the city to follow Betty Ross in her Red She Hulk form. She Hulk, Savage She Hulk, A-Bomb and Korg followed him.

"Storm? Oh no, Storm!" Wolverine cried as he ran to his motorcycle and drove to the Hospital.

"Storm is about to give birth. I hope we can still make it in time." Wonder Woman announced that Storm is being escorted to the Hospital.

"Let's go to the hospital. I have a feeling that we may have a future superhero on our hands." Superman commented.

"SUPERMAN!" Wonder Woman yelled at her fiancée.

"Sorry. Anyways, let's go!" Superman said before the superheroes followed them.

"Is that guy clueless or what?" the Human Torch said under his breathe.

"I heard that young man. I'd watch my tongue if I were you. I got super senses." Superman warned the Human Torch.

"And stop staring at my breasts." Wonder Woman told Johnny Storm to stop staring at her.

"Oh boy. This is not my day." Johnny was intimated by Wonder Woman's tone.

"You got that right, matchstick." The Thing said.

"When we get home, you are in serious trouble." Sue told her younger brother.

"That is one of the reasons why I'm gonna quit the Fantastic Four, Sue." Johnny shot at her.

"Johnny, you really need to grow up because that attitude of yours will get you killed." Sue shot back.

"Shut up Sue! Stop acting like you're my mom and more importantly, STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD!" Johnny yelled at her.

"I will be if you stop acting like one!" Sue yelled back.

"We'll discuss this later you two." Reed told them.

"You got that right, Stretch cuz you got some explainin' to do." Ben growled.

"I know, I know." Reed said.

"Shit, Sue!" Johnny swore.

"Dammit, Johnny!" Sue swore as well. The relationship between the Storm siblings are not going well.

Wolverine got to the Hospital in time. He took his mask off, put his jacket on and ran inside to see Jubilee and Charles Xavier waited for him.

"Jubilee. Chuck, thank God you're here. Is 'Ro..."

"Yes, Logan. Both her and the baby are alive and well." Xavier informed him that Ororo and the baby are alive and well.

"And the baby is a girl. She resembled her mom." Jubilee added.

"Well then, take me to them." Wolverine told them to take him to his fiancée and his baby.

They met Ororo's family as they stare through the window in the room full of babies. Jubilee pointed at the baby in the pink hat in the front before the Doctor came out of the room and said "Excuse me but is the father of the baby here?"

"Yeah. I'm father of the baby, whose mom I'm gonna marry soon." Wolverine answered.

"And our future son in law, I might add." Ororo's Grandmother, Harriet Munroe happily added.

"Well, then congratulations. Your baby is born. Do you want to see her now?" The Hospital Doctor asked him if he wants to see her now.

"Yeah. I want to." Wolverine responded as the Doctor escorted him to the room and showed him where the baby is lying on.

Wolverine gently picked her up and held her carefully. The baby girl looked at her father and started to smile.

Logan smiled back and said "Hey, kiddo. It's yer old men. Yer mom's in her room resting right now but don't worry she'll be alright. Sorry you had to come out in the worst way possible but I'm glad that yer OK and healthy. In about a month, yer mom and I are about to get married. I know everybody in my past'll kill to take you away from me but I'll do whatever it takes to raise you right, teach you about right and wrong and... heh. Well, you know, everything. I know I won't be here forever but until the day I die, ol' chucklehead is here to stay." Wolverine told his new baby daughter as the baby touched her father's face with her little baby hands.

Superman, Wonder Woman, Thor, Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic Four and the rest of the superheroes joined Xavier, Jubilee, Nick Fury, Jessica and baby Danielle, Reed and Sue's kids and Ororo's family and watched Wolverine carrying his newborn baby girl in his arms.

They all stood in awe with the men holding their women in hands and most of the women started shedding tears of joy.

"Well, it's a start." Superman began as held Wonder Woman in his big, muscular arms.

"Absolutely." Wonder Woman agreed.

In Ororo's hospital room, she was fast asleep after giving birth. Wolverine came by her side after seeing his newborn daughter.

When she sensed her fiancée's presence, she woke and relieved that he was here.

"Hey, darlin'. How ya holdin' up?"

"Better but I still must rest. All of a sudden, my injuries were healed that quickly."

"You healed fast?"

"Yes. Due to our psychic bond, I received the Mutant Healing Factor."

"Oh. That...well, I think we last a lot longer in bed than what we thought."

"Yes, we certainly did. That must be the night that we changed our lives forever."

"Yeah, you can say that again. Oh, what's the baby's name?"

"Well, after the baby was born, me and my family members tried to come up with some baby names but unfortunately none of the names seem to fit child's personality.

"OK then, um, how about Kendall?"

"Perhaps it's best that you ask the child about that name." Ororo suggested that Logan should ask the baby until Logan's cell phone ring.

"Yeah?"

"Wolvie, this is Jubilee and Kitty. We totally forgot to ask you about the baby's name." Jubilee said as Kitty Pryde gently held the baby in her arms.

"Does the baby like to be called Kendall?" Logan asked her over the cell phone.

"Kendall? I dunno. What do you think?" Jubilee asked the baby girl if she wants to called Kendall. The baby smiled and giggled.

"She says yes." Jubilee

"Logan, I think you'll make a cool dad.

"Yeah, I hope I will. See ya out there."

"OK."

"Logan, are you allright?"

"Yeah. I was kind of scared when I was told about you and the baby."

"Were you?"

"Yeah. When the Hulk came back, there were a lot of things that went wrong."

"Like what?"

"Iron Man and the Illuminati banished the Hulk from earth because he was too out of control."

"Why would they that? It would make matters worse."

"Yeah and despite the fact that the Hulk wanted to be left alone, they kicked him out anyway."

"Are you not going to demand answers from them?"

"You bet I am, darlin."

"And we will. At the Avengers Towers. The Skeletons are coming out of the closet. We will found out whose to blame for these shenanigans because this has got to stop now." Captain America informed Wolverine about the upcoming meeting of Superheroes at the Avengers Towers.

"Damn right, Cap. See ya later darlin'. I gotta go take care of this. If Cyke and Frostface get out of line, I'll shove my claws up both of their asses."

"I know but please for my sake and the sake of our baby, be careful and do not go X-Force on them."

"Don't worry I'll take care of that." Wolverine promised her as he kissed her in the lips and left the Hospital.

Back at the Avengers Towers, a reluctant Iron Man along with Dr. Strange, Professor Xavier and Mr. Fantastic explained why they had to banish the Hulk from earth to their fellow superheroes, including Superman and Wonder Woman. None of them were happy about their actions behind closed door.

"Do you realize what you just did?" Captain America asked. He is very angry with Iron Man.

"Yes, Steve. We did what we had to do to save lives because the Hulk is a liability." Iron Man defended.

"No! I'm starting to think that you're becoming a liability because you've been keeping secrets from us!" Captain America argued.

"That's bullshit, Steve! You're wrong and you know it!" Iron Man argued back.

"We banished the Hulk because we had no choice." Dr. Strange said.

"He's right. I know you're all upset that we secretly formed the Illuminati without telling you but..." Reed added but he got cut off by his angry wife.

"But nothing Reed! You formed the Illuminati without telling us because you couldn't trust us!" Sue fussed at her husband.

"Sue, honey, just let me explain..." Reed got cut off by Sue again.

"Well, it's too late for that Mr. Fantastic!" Sue yelled at him.

"Yeah, Stretch! Ya really blew it this time!" The Thing added.

"And Charles Xavier, I expected better from you! That's one of the reasons why I banished you from the X-Men forever because you were keeping secrets from us like you always did!" Cyclops growled.

"I do not have anything to hide anymore, Scott. And speaking of which, what secrets you were keeping lately?" Xavier asked him defense.

"I don't know what you're talking, Charles!" Cyclops tried to keep secrets about the X-Force from his fellow superheroes.

"Oh really? Secrets like how you tried to ruin Wolverine's relationship with Storm by forming the X-Force behind the X-Men's backs?" Kitty Pryde let the cat out of the bag.

"Kitty, shut up!" Cyclops snarled at her.

"Too late Scott. They already knew about your little secret. What's done is done." Emma Frost told him.

"Wolverine, I hope you have explanation for this X-Force stuff that Kitty was talking about." Captain America wanted Wolverine to tell everybody about the X-Force.

"Yeah cause I ain't got nothin' to hide. Cyke secretly reformed the X-Force due to extremely dangerous threats that could destroy mutant kind after 'Ro, Kurt, Pete, half pint and I came back to the X-Men to announced that we're both engaged and she's pregnant with my kid. We've been disbanded for 5 months, doing the Avengers work with you guys while the Cajun and Rogue were busy conquering their demons." Wolverine explained.

"Logan, we're not supposed to tell them about the X-Force..." X-23 tried to stop Logan from telling them about the X-Force but Wolverine cuts her off.

"No, Laura. There's no point of keeping the skeletons in the closet much longer. So forget it." Wolverine disagreed.

"Right but don't blame me if they get pissed off at you." X-23 said as she showed her displeasure.

Wolverine told his fellow heroes everything about the X-Force, Bastian, Hope Summers, his estranged son Daken, Cable and Bishop. They were shocked about what they heard.

"All of those threats like Wolverine said are as serious as they could get. We must prevent those threats before they spread any further. But we'll need all the help we could get." Captain America said.

"Our team the Justice League will help you if these threats are getting too serious, Captain America." Superman informed Captain America about the Justice League.

"Thanks for the offer Superman but we'll handle it. But if it gets out of hand, you know to find us." Captain America said.

"I understand. You'll be seeing us real soon." Superman said as he and Captain America shook hands.

"I'm looking forward to it." Captain America agreed.

"That makes three of us." Wonder Woman added.

"Oh, and Wolverine?" Superman said.

"Yeah?" Wolverine raised his eyebrow.

"Be a good father and take care of the baby." Superman said.

"You bet I am." Wolverine responded as Superman and Wonder Woman flew back to their hotel.

"OK everyone. From now on, no more secrets, no more nonsense, no more ulterior motives and no more treachery. All of this behind closed doors kind of heroics must stop right now. We all know about the right way of heroics and the wrong way of heroics. The next time we protect those who could protect themselves and save the world, do it like real heroes, not like cowards in the act of selfishness. Do I make myself clear?" Captain America declared and the heroes responded with the yeses, sures, of courses, yeahs and no problems.

"Yeah, yeah, fine." The annoyed Iron Man replied.

"Good. As for you Tony, Reed, Strange, Xavier and you Scott Summers, I expected better from you, Black Bolt and Namor. Wolverine, do not change for everyone. You choose your own destiny through the good and bad."

"You damn right, Cap. From now on, I lead my team by example. No bullshit, no shenanigans, no nothin'. I can still pride myself at being the best there is at what I do by raising my kid, stay committed to Storm, the X-Men and the Avengers."

"Yeah, well speaking of which, we still got a double wedding in three weeks." Spider-Man reminded everyone about the double wedding.

"Yeah and I hope that 'Ro and Kendall are both healthy enough for the wedding."

"Well, thanks for the reminder Spider." Black Cat thanked her fiancée in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, no need to be sarcastic Kitten." Spidy said.

"Shut up." Black Cat told him to stop talking.

"I hate you." Spidy said as he frowned at her before she gave him the tongue gesture.

"Fine, fine. What happened before won't happen again. If it does, then it's my ass Steve, not yours. And I expect that you won't do the same as well." Iron Man said.

"OK then. Remember what I said. This meeting is adjourned." Captain America said as the Superheroes went their separate ways. But Iron Man was not pleased about Steve just said.

Iron Man was more than just jealous of Steve Rogers' leadership of the Avengers, he became resentful of it. It made matters worse when Steve questioned and accused Tony Stark about his ulterior motives, which caused a friction between them.

Wolverine had his fair share of issues with Cyclops but lately, it was no different about the way Scott acted.

Logan used to resent Scott because his leadership within the X-Men and his relationship with the late Jean Grey but now he resented him because he cheated on Jean Grey with Emma Frost, banished Charles Xavier from the X-Men, kicking Jubilee off the X-Men team before she lost her mutant powers on M-Day, reformed the X-Force without Xavier's blessing, turned his back on Xavier's dream of uniting all humans and mutants and now, Scott's trying to interfere with Logan's plans to become a father and husband by marrying Ororo, the woman that he loved.

After what he went through in his life, Logan is determined to protect his family, friends and those who couldn't protect themselves and he is not going to lose to Daken, Romulus, Bastian or anyway who gets in his way without a fight.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the world, the Hulk, She-Hulk, Savage She-Hulk, A-Bomb and Korg followed the Red She Hulk to the Grand Canyon. When they got there, the Hulk wants to talk to the Red She-Hulk in private.<p>

"Betty." The Hulk began as he and Red She Hulk slowly turned back into Bruce Banner and Betty Ross.

"Bruce." Betty replied.

"I... I thought you were dead."

"Yeah and I thought I was dead too."

"But how did you survive the Gamma poisoning?" Bruce asked about the Gamma Poisoning.

"I... I can't remember. All I could remember is being killed the Abomination or the Gamma Poisoning. My father took me to the Leader, M.O.D.O.K. and Doc Samson experimented on my body. Instead of curing the Gamma poisoning, they used their experiments to fill me with rage, anger, jealousy and the lust for destruction."

"Oh, god. I should've known they would do something like this to you. I'll make them all pay for what they did to you! What happened to your father?"

"My father... he is gone." Betty started to cry. She continued to cry until he comforted her.

"Oh, Betty. I'm so sorry. I know what your father did was wrong but he didn't deserve this." Bruce said as Betty cried on his shoulder.

"Oh Bruce. I wish I that none of this happened that way I wouldn't gone through the same thing you've been. The monster inside my body... it can't be controlled." Betty cried with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You won't have to do it alone, Betty. I can help you control it even if we have to do it together." Bruce assured.

"Are you sure about this, Bruce?" Betty asked as she wiped away her tears.

"I'm sure about this. If I'm wrong, you can feel free to smash the shit out of me." Bruce said.

"Hey, Bruce don't forget us!" She Hulk reminded as the Hulk joined in.

"Me too, daddy!" Lyra added.

"Me three, big guy." Rick added.

"I as well, Banner." Korg finished.

"OK everyone. Group hug!" Bruce chuckled and yelled as the Hulks hugged each other as a group.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Superman and Wonder Woman were back at their hotel, trying to relax after the incident involving the Hulks. Superman was wearing pajama pants and Wonder Woman was wearing bra and panties.<p>

"Diana, I'm sorry about what I said. I was overzealous and overexcited about Wolverine and Storm's baby being born and all. I didn't mean it." Superman apologized.

"I know Kal but sometimes you have to be careful about what you say because you offend somebody in a natural way."

"I know. Have you been in that position before?"

"Yes. We had our differences when Kara came to earth. We were fighting over the girl, not knowing that Darkseid took advantage of our argument and kidnapped her."

"But we got her back, didn't we? Us and Bruce. Even after she became Supergirl, I tried my best not to be overprotective of her but it's not that simple."

"Are you trying to be a father figure to the girl despite the fact that you're both cousins?"

"Yes but I didn't want to interfere with her life. I didn't want to overstep my boundaries."

"Then don't." Wonder Woman put her hand on Superman's lip.

"Diana, I must confess. Sometimes I really worry that I might be pigheaded because of the way I grew up or in Lex Luthor's case, egotistical." Superman told his fiancee about his constant worries about letting his judgment getting in the way of his relationships with his loved ones.

"I know you maybe full of yourself sometimes with that boy scout attitude of yours but that doesn't mean that you have a ego like Lex Luthor. Although we did let our egos and pride get the better of us when we had disagreements about me killing Lord Max when I broke his neck, fighting over Supergirl and problems within the Justice League." Wonder Woman assured.

"But every time we made mistakes, we learn from them so we won't do it or let it happen again. It never was that simple but we did."

"Absolutely, Kal. Now can't we just stop worrying about everyone and everything else and start focusing on us and our upcoming marriage? After all, you did proposed to me, the month after Batman came back." Wonder Woman said as she seductively touched Superman's upper body.

"Yes, I did. I proposed to you because I love you. It was a chance of a lifetime and I just couldn't let it pass by."

"I pray to heaven above that we will make our marriage work and our love for each other eternal. Will you always love me until the day we die?" Wonder Woman asked him.

"Always, Diana. Always." Superman answered as they kiss each other in front of the moonlight.

* * *

><p>In Vixen's lavish apartment in New York City, Vixen is in the bathtub, drinking some wine from a glass and listening to <em><strong>Marsha Ambrosius' Far Away<strong>_ song while trying to get over her former relationship with Green Lantern John Stewart.

In Dakota, Virgil went to his room and went to bed at 11:00 pm after a hard day's work of school and being a superhero, problems with his father and sister who's been constantly worrying about him and his struggles to get back with either Frieda or Madison but they still rejected him.

Lately he's been thinking about Vixen because of the way she rubbed his leg and the way they stared at each other. He tried to get her out of his mind and believed that he shouldn't in a relationship with her due to age difference.

Two black superheroes went to sleep and started to have strange dreams about each other, which was the same.

In their dreams, there was Static wearing a suit with a casual hat sitting in a pimp chair and Vixen was wearing a white long dress, dancing like a stripper with a pole with _**Lil Wayne's Lollipop**_ song playing.

She danced seductively to the beat, rubbing her butt in Virgil's crotch and slowly taking her dress, showing her naked body. She got on Virgil and she started kissing him in the lips. They continued to kiss until they decided to have sex.

Back in reality, Virgil made some weird expressions on his face while Vixen in the bathtub moaned like someone pleasured her.

After they sexed each other again, again and again in their dreams until they woke up back to reality, trying to snap out of it before they took a breather. Vixen decided to stop drinking wine after having that wet dream with Static. Virgil went to the bathroom and splash some water on his face. Both Static and Vixen began to realize that their obsession with each other is effecting their lives and health.

* * *

><p>Next chapter: Stories regarding Voltron, Thundercats, Ninja Turtles and Street Fighter.<p>

I want you guys to debate on who will be Leonardo's wife in this story. Lotus Blossom or Karai?


	3. The Story of Ryu and ChunLi Part 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Marvel, DC, Cartoon shows or Capcom. They belong to their perspective owners._**

I'm making my own version of the Civil War by combining some of the storylines that you know from Marvel and DC. My take on the characters in this story maybe offensive and controversial but I'm sure that they won't be as watered down as they were on the comic books that you're reading right now. What I'm doing with the characters is something that Marvel and DC should've done in a long time ago. So no politics and no bullshit. I promise. Enjoy!

While the superheroes continue to maintain the balance between good and evil after Wolverine and Storm's baby girl was born, the return of the Hulk and the first meeting between Superman and his fiancee Wonder Woman and Marvel Superheroes and the growing tensions in the Avengers, X-Men and the Fantastic Four, the other four groups are facing challenges as well. The other four groups are the Ninja Turtles, Thundercats, Voltron Force and the Street Fighters.

We'll start with the Street Fighters but the spotlight will be on Ryu and Chun-Li.

While Ken and his wife, Eliza raise their son Mel, Guile reunited with his wife Julia and his daughter Amy after avenging his best friend Charlie Nash's death, Alex continued to find stronger opponents to fight after winning the third Street Fighter tournament and defeated Gill to save the world and Cammy living a normal life after being freed from Bison's hold, Ryu was finally at peace after he rid himself of the Dark Hadou and finally defeated and killed M. Bison and Akuma.

Ryu then decided to take his relationship with Chun-Li to a new level by proposing to her. They first met after the first Street Fighter tournament when Ryu defeated Sagat and scarred him right across the chest.

Chun-Li studied the Chinese Martial Art of Tai Chi, joined ICPO and determined to find her father who was killed by M. Bison for exposing the Crime Organization, Shadowloo for manufacturing drugs and weapons during the events of Street Fighter Alpha.

During the semi finals of the tournament, Ryu and Chun-Li fought each other in a hard fought match and neither of them let up until Ryu defeated her. After Ryu won the match, Chun-Li left with her head down.

In the locker room, Ryu comforted Chun-Li after she was crying about the thought of never avenging the deaths of Charlie and her father caused by Bison. Ryu then promised her that he'll do for her. Before the final battle took place, they had a night of passion after Chun-Li kissed Ryu in the lips when he promised her that he'll defeat Bison.

After defeating his best friend Ken, Balrog, Vega and once again Sagat, Ryu faced M. Bison in the battle to determine the fate of the world. After Ryu defeated Bison in a back and forth, hard fought power struggle match, Akuma defeated Bison and destroyed his body with the use of the Dark Hadou while Ryu and the others celebrated his victory and Sagat severed ties with Shadowloo after he learned what Bison was up to.

Before all Street Fighters went on their separate ways, Ryu and Chun-Li kissed each other in the lips for one last time before Ryu continued to wander around the world to find stronger opponents to fight and Chun-Li returned to China to pay her respects to her father and continued her career as an Interpol Agent while Shadowloo is slowly rebuilding as the Shadowloo Scientists build Bison a new body after Bison spent some time in Rose's body.

During the events of Street Fighter 4, S.I.N. started to rise and another Street Fighter tournament as taken place with the introduction of new fighters such as Abel, Crimson Viper, El Fluerte, Rufus, Hakan and Juri.

During the battle between Ryu and Akuma, both of them have been consumed by the Dark Hadou which resulted in the transformations of these Martial Artists. Ryu turned into the evil version of himself while Akuma turned into an emotionless monster named Oni.

During a destructive battle, Chun-Li, Ken, Guile, Cammy, Abel, E. Honda, Blanka, Zangief, Dhalsim, Fei Long, Sakura, Rose, Dan, T. Hawk, Dee Jay, Guy, Cody, Ibuki, Makoto, Dudley, Yun and Yang all teamed up to battle S.I.N. led by Seth and Yuri while dealing with the return Shadowloo and Bison's resurrection.

Just when Ryu was about consumed by the Dark Hadou permanently, his love for Chun-Li overcame it when Oni to revert back to Akuma and defeated him. Akuma was about to kill Ryu with the Raging Demon but what appears to be Gouken intervene and fought him instead.

During the fight with Akuma, Gouken sacrificed his life to destroy the demon and nearly succeeded. Ryu broke down in tears after Gouken died and Akuma was forced to retreat after he failed to let Ryu succumb to the Dark Hadou.

A few days later, Ryu and Ken buried their master for the final time before they got back into battle with S.I.N. and Shadowloo. Ryu and Chun-Li reformed their relationship during their war with Bison and his henchmen.

Chun-Li, Cammy and Sakura had their hands full when the Crimson Viper got in their way and under their skin. Crimson Viper is an undercover CIA agent infiltrating the S.I.N. in order to expose their criminal activates and gathering evidence.

Once again Ryu and Bison battle for the fate of the world but this time, Bison is stronger than ever. Ryu struggled not to give in to the Dark Hadou while he was fighting Bison.

Everybody was watching the brutal beating of Ryu at hands of Bison which drove Chun-Li to tears. Unable to stand there and do nothing but letting Ryu die, Chun-Li, Guile, Ken, Blanka, E. Honda, Zangief, Dhalsim, Fei Long, T. Hawk, Dee Jay, Cammy, Rose, Guy and Dan decided to take on Bison at the same time while Ryu is recovering from a brutal beating.

Meanwhile Sakura, Yun, Yang, Ibuki and Makoto all took on Juri and the Crimson Viper took on Seth. Crimson Viper fought Seth back and forth but was overpowered until Abel made the save.

After they fought back and forth, Abel finally destroyed Seth and the Crimson Viper was able to gather all the evidence for the CIA. After Seth's demise, Juri decided to escape but was beaten and arrested by the Crimson Viper.

Back at the battlefield, Bison took a lot of beating from the Street Fighter until he overpowered them. Chun-Li with the tears flowing down her eyes and Ken Masters tried to get Ryu to wake up before Bison grabbed both of them on the back of their necks.

Bison was about the snap both of their neck in one single stroke but Ryu finally recovered and hit Bison with the Metsu Shoryuken. After he embraced Chun-Li with a hug and Ken with the fist bump, Ryu told the others to beat up Bison while he and Chun-Li come up with a combined finishing move.

One after another, the Street Fighters hit Bison with their Ultra Combo finishing moves.

E. Honda with the Ultimate Killer Head Ram, Blanka with the Lighting Cannonball, Zangief with the Ultimate Atomic Buster, Dhalsim with the Yoga Catastrophe, Cammy with the Gyro Drive Smasher, Fei Long with the Rekkashingeki, T. Hawk with the Raging Typhoon, Dee Jay with the Sobat Festival, Dan with the Shisso Buraiken and Guy with Bushin Goraisenpujin.

With his body nearly broken and blood spewing out of his mouth, Bison attempted to escape with his life but he was stopped by Sagat's Tiger Destruction.

Sagat originally joined Shadowloo to get revenge on Ryu for his defeat and the scarring of his chest during the first Street Fighter tournament but he quit because Bison had intentions of making Ryu his new host body.

Ryu and Chun-Li combined all their energy into a huge, powerful fireball.

After Ken and Guile hit Bison with the Shinryuken and the Sonic Hurricane, Rose has the last few words for Bison.

"For far too long you've hurt, killed and spilled the blood of those who never stood a chance. You will soon be the past that can no longer threaten the future."

"Foolish woman! Destroy me for all I give a shit! I'll come back! I'LL ALWAYS COME BACK!"

"Not anymore. ILLUSION SPARK!" Rose cried and hit Bison with the Illusion Spark before signalling for Ryu and Chun-Li to launch the fireball toward Bison.

"Chun-Li, now! HADO..."

"KIKO..."

"KEN!" They both yelled before shooting the fireball at Bison. Once Bison was hit by the powerful fireball, his body was starting to deteriorate into nothing. Bison is finally dead.

The Street Fighter celebrated in victory but Juri disappeared after Seth was destroyed. Ryu and Chun-Li kissed intimately before he collapsed because of his injuries. Shadowloo is destroyed when they arrested those who worked for the Criminal Organization and gathered up all the evidence.

After spending a whole week in the hospital where Ken's wife, Eliza gave birth to a baby boy Mel, Ryu decided to return to Japan to rest for a while before he bid farewell to his fellow Street Fighters.

Chun-Li asked Ryu about seeing him again someday and Ryu responded "Soon, Chun-Li. But until then, my path for the true warrior continues." before they kissed each other goodbye.

Guile went back to his wife Julia and his daughter Amy, Ken and his wife Eliza took their baby Mel back to Seattle, Cammy went back to England to live a normal life, Rose returned to Italy to resume her fortune telling duties, E. Honda returned to Japan to go back to Sumo Wrestling, Dan was forced to close down his Sakiyo DoJo since nobody wants to train there, Zanigief return to Russia to resume his Pro Wrestling career, Blanka returned to Brazil to find out that people from his country finally accepted him for who is, even his mother, Fei Long resumed his acting career, T. Hawk and Dhalsim returned to their prospective countries and celebrated with their fellow villagers and the Crimson Viper left the CIA to reunited with her young daughter.

Sagat returned to Thailand to continue training to hope that he'll challenge Ryu for a rematch, Yun and Yang went back to Hong Kong to face the consequences for sneaking out to a Street Fighter tournament from their peers, Sakura, Ibuki and Makoto all returned to Japan and Chun-Li returned to China to retire from Interpol and finally live a normal life but she was still thinking about Ryu.

Ryu and Chun-Li thought that they'll never be together again but it'll changed when they enter the third Street Fighter tournament three years later.

Ryu entered the tournament to fight opponents stronger than him. He fought against Oro and lost. After defeating Ryu, Oro took him in as his student and then during the tournament, he dropped so Ryu could take his place.

Ryu and Ken fought each other again. After a powerful back and forth action, Ryu narrowly defeated Ken, lauding him as worthiest opponent.

After hearing about the kidnapped chinese girl, Chun-Li entered the tournament to rescue her, only to find out that Urien kidnapped the girl.

He told Chun-Li that he'll let her go if she can provide him an entertaining match. She agreed and excepted his challenge.

After defeating Urien, Chun-Li save the girl and decided to stay to support Ryu who still has feelings for her.

Ryu and Alex faced off in an epic contest. In the end, Ryu was defeated by Alex and they embrace each other by showing sportsman like conduct. Ryu was looking forward to fight Alex.

After taking the girl back to China, Ryu and Chun-Li return to Japan and conquer Ryu's demons once and for all when Alex clashed with Gill for the fate of the world.

Chun-Li told Ryu that she'll stay his side, no matter what.

"Akuma! It's time to settle this, once and for all!" Ryu called out Akuma and Akuma suddenly appeared.

"At last, Ryu. You're taking a final step to become a true warrior."

"Yeah but you're not a true warrior or a true martial artist. You're a monster who kills people of the joy of it. But it ends now!"

"No, it'll end when I kill you. Unless you use the Dark Hadou."

"No, I won't! I don't need the Dark Hadou to destroy you! All I got now is faith, integrity, discipline and the people who had been very dear to me!"

"FOOL! YOU'RE AWAY YOUR POWER FOR WHAT? THE LOVE OF THAT WOMAN?"

"Yes."

"So be it. NOW DIE!" Akuma furiously charged toward Ryu and Ryu charged toward him. They both clashed for one last battle between them.

Chun-Li looked on and hopefully that Ryu will make it out of this alive.

Elsewhere in Japan, Ken, Sean, Yun, Yang and Rose got out of the airport to meet Sakura so they drive to the Dojo where Ken and Ryu grew up and trained under Gouken.

Meanwhile back at Gouken's Jojo by the temple, the power struggle between Ryu and Akuma continues as both men went back and forth while their powerful forces destroying the trees and almost damaging Gouken's resting place.

Ryu had the upper hand until the Dark Hadou within him held him back, yearning to be released.

"Yes. Yes, Ryu. Forsake humanity for the urge to fight and kill. Be consumed by it. Don't resist it. Use the Dark Hadou. Use the Dark Hadou!" Akuma told Ryu to use the Dark Hadou to fight him.

Ryu, no! Don't use it! Don't use it to beat him! Don't forsake humanity for power. Please don't forsake me." Chun-Li pleaded Ryu not to be consumed by the Dark Hadou and she starts crying.

"Chun-Li! I can't! I won't! I won't... leave you!" Ryu struggled to resist the Dark Hadou.

"Yes, you will! There's no resisting it! You will use the Dark Hadou to fight me! USE IT!" Akuma shouted.

Before Ryu was losing the battle with the Dark Hadou, his life was flashing in front of his eyes.

His flashbacks were about him being orphaned as a baby, being adopted by Master Gouken, learning the art of Shotokan, his growing friendship with Ken who was like a brother that he never had, the Street Fighter tournaments he participated over the years, fights with the warriors in the tournament including Ken Master, victories over Sagat, M. Bison, Akuma and more and his special relationship with Chun-Li.

He thought about Chun-Li so much, he used his superhuman like will to force the Dark Hadou in the form of an ancient Japanese demon out of his body.

Ryu went face to face with the demon like Dark Hadou and said "So, you're the Dark Hadou that's been a thorn in my side over the years, aren't you?"

"Yes, Ryu. I'm the Dark Hadou. I've been living within you for years. Your desire for a fight to get stronger and the fighter's pride empowers me. I'm the reason why you scarred Sagat in the chest. I took over your body to fight and kill your opponents just so I can taste their blood. But now that you rejected, you are now nothing and you will always be nothing since the day you were born! You are nothing without me!" The demon like Dark Hadou growled at Ryu after recalling the times the demon took control of him.

"No! I am everything without you! I will never again sell my soul or forsake humanity for you! I am done with you! We are through!" Ryu yelled in defiance before he decided to use his signature fireball in the powerful form.

"Very well, then. YOU WILL DIE!" The demon like Dark Hadou roared as it was charging toward Ryu.

"You... are fired. Shinku Hadoken!" Ryu hit the demon like Dark Hadou with the Shinku Hadoken fireball until the demon was finally destroyed.

"NO! YOU FOOL! YOU FORSAKEN AND DESTROYED THE DARK HADOU!" Akuma snarled in fury.

"Yes, I did. And now it's your turn, Akuma." Ryu said.

"Fine then! I'll kill you!" Akuma threatened as he transformed into Oni.

"Give it your best shot!" Ryu shouted in defiance as they fought each other again.

Oni overpowered Ryu started to beat him up brutally time and time again until Ryu got back on his feet but he was seriously hurt.

Oni was about to finish off Ryu with the Raging Demon but Ryu managed to block it and punched Oni in the face.

Ryu started to glow in the blue light.

"No! It's not possible!" Oni was in disbelief.

"Oh yes, it is. Shin Shoryuken!" Ryu hit Oni with the Shin Shoryuken and continued to beat him up.

"Yeah! Go Ryu go!" Chun-Li cheered for Ryu. Unbeknown to her, a red glowing ball went inside her and possessed her.

Ryu got Oni on his knees. Oni turned back into Akuma.

"Give up, Akuma. I won." Ryu declared victory over Akuma.

"NEVER!" Akuma snarled and formed the fireball.

"I figured you'd say that." Ryu said as he formed the fireball as well.

"Metsu Hadoken!" Ryu shot the Metsu Hadoken at Akuma and Akuma shot his fireball as well.

Both fireballs struggled back and forth until Ryu's overpowered Akuma and killed him. Akuma is now dead and the Dark Hadou is no more.

"I did it. Chun-Li, I did it." An exhausted Ryu said after he walked to Chun-Li and embraced her, only to hear her laugh sinisterly.

"Chun-Li. What's wrong with you?" Ryu asked in concern and Chun-Li stopped laughing.

"You are what's wrong with me, fool!" Chun-Li answered in Bison's voice as Bison pushed Ryu with a powerful force in one hand.

"No! It can't!" Ryu was horrified to learn what happened. M. Bison has possessed Chun-Li's body.

"Yes, it is! I am M. Bison and I am seeking revenge on you and Chun-Li! And I'm using her body against you!" M. Bison declared as he continued to laugh at Ryu.

Once Ryu and Bison are battling once again but this time, with Chun-Li hanging in the balance.


	4. The Story of Ryu and ChunLi Part 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Marvel, DC, Cartoon shows or Capcom. They belong to their perspective owners._**

I'm making my own version of the Civil War by combining some of the storylines that you know from Marvel and DC. My take on the characters in this story maybe offensive and controversial but I'm sure that they won't be as watered down as they were on the comic books that you're reading right now. What I'm doing with the characters is something that Marvel and DC should've done in a long time ago. So no politics and no bullshit. I promise. Enjoy!

Ryu was completely in disbelief to learn that Bison is back to get revenge but this time, Bison has taken over Chun-Li's body.

Meanwhile, Ken Masters, Sean, Yun, Yang and Sakura can even sense it from miles away as Ken drove them to the temple. Unbeknown to them, they were followed by the citizens of Japan.

"Hold on guys. Help is on the way." Ken thought as he drove the kids to the temple where he and Ryu used to train.

Back at the temple, Bison in Chun-Li's body laughed maniacally at Ryu who is slowly getting back on his feet.

"Bison? But that's impossible! I thought you were dead!" Ryu shockingly said.

"I thought was dead too but my soul wouldn't rest until I get my revenge on you both and your friends. After both of your demise and the demise of your friends, I will rebuild my Shadowloo empire and rule the world in your body!" Bison in Chun-Li's body said before Chun-Li struggled to regain control of her body.

"That's not gonna happen! I'll put an end to you and rescue Chun-Li! Even if I have to fight you in her body!" Ryu replied defiantly.

"Ryu! Save me! Bison is inside my body! Don't let him win!" Chun-Li's voice came of her but Bison remained in control of her body.

"Hang on Chun-Li! I won't let up! Bison, I won't let you take her away from me!" Ryu told her to stay with psychically.

"If you want to save her so badly Ryu, you have to kill me!" Bison in Chun-Li's body shouted as he threatened to permanently get rid of the soul of Chun-Li forever.

"I'll kill you when I get you out of her body!" Ryu replied with determination and anger in his face.

"FIGHT ME, YOU FOOL!" Bison in Chun-Li's body challenged him to a fight.

"YOU GOT IT, CREEP!" Ryu responded as they clashed.

During the fight, Ken and the kids got the temple and started to run toward Gouken's Dojo.

"What the hell's goin' on, man?" Sean demanded when he saw both lights. One's red and the other one's blue.

"Yeah, I'm seeing both lights. Red and blue." Yang added.

"Dude, they're ki's. There's a good ki and the evil ki. I'm guessing the good ki is Ryu." Yun said.

"Ken, is the evil ki, Akuma?" Sakura asked Ken about it.

"Not anymore, Sakura. I can't sense Akuma's presence anymore. So he's dead. And I can't sense Ryu's evil ki anymore so he must've gotten rid of the Dark Hadou." Ken answered.

"Wait. Is the evil ki, Chun-Li's?" Sakura asked.

"What are you... no! The evil ki came from Chun-Li's body and it's not the Dark Hadou!" Ken became distraught when he sensed an strong evil ki.

"If not the Dark Hadou, then what happened to Chun-Li?" Sakura demanded.

"It was... no! I can't be!" Ken's expressions became worse when he found out who that was.

"What's wrong, master Ken?" Sean asked.

"What happened to Chun-Li?" Yun and Yang asked about Chun-Li's well being as well.

"It's Bison! Bison possessed her body!" Ken revealed that Bison was still alive.

"But how? Did he ghost out or what?" Sean asked.

"No, his body was destroyed after the last Street Fighter tournament when he fought all the fighters including Ryu, Chun-Li and Ken. We saw the whole thing, remember Yang?" Yun reminded his twin brother about the last tournament.

"Of course I remember, you dumbass." Yang shot at Yun.

"Hey! No need to call me that, you asshole!" Yun shot back.

"Who are you callin' an asshole?" Yang argued.

"I called you one, douche bag!" Yun argued back.

"Not now, guys! We got to get to Ryu before Bison finishes him off!" Ken break off their argument before they rushed to the Dojo.

"Hang on, Ryu-san! We're coming!" Sakura cried.

Back at the battlefield, after an powerful back and forth action, combo after combo, Bison in Chun-Li's body got the upper-hand on Ryu by using the Psycho Hosenka fusion technique.

"Chun-Li... no. I can't give up. I... can't... lose you... like I lost... Master Gouken." Ryu moaned in pain as he slowly stood on his feet.

"Well, Ryu. You put up quite a fight but in the end, I've won this one and there's nothing you can do stop me! Once we become one, we will rule the world for all eternity!" Bison in Chun-Li's body laughed manically as the storm appeared in the sky.

"Any last words before I change bodies?" Bison in Chun-Li's body asked before he attempt to deliver the finishing blow to Ryu.

"Yes, I do. Metsu Shoryuken!" Ryu with one last ounce of energy, hit Bison in Chun-Li's body with the Metsu Shoryuken.

Bison in Chun-Li's body was hurled in the air until he landed on his feet and laughed at Ryu after he put all that effort and energy into that move.

"Your pathetic efforts are futile against my psycho power!" Bison in Chun-Li's body arrogantly boasted as he continued to laugh at Ryu's face.

"Don't get so arrogant, Bison." Ryu told him as Bison started to feel hurt and weaken. Then he fell on his knees.

"No! You fool! You'll pay for this!" Bison in Chun-Li's body furiously shouted at him.

"One more and you're out of Chun-Li's body forever! I can feel your soul deteriorate into nothing. And it's only a matter of time before you finally go to the bottomless pit." Ryu told Bison about his fate.

"Never! I'll never die!" Bison in Chun-Li's body shouted in defiance.

"Oh yes, you are!" Ryu shouted before they resume their fight.

"Mind if I cut in?" Ken said as he and the kids finally made it there.

"WHAT?" Bison in Chun Li's body was shocked to see Ken, Sean, Yun, Yang and Sakura arrived to help Ryu.

"Ken, Bison is weakening! One more Shoryuken and his deteriorating soul will be separated from Chun-Li's body! Do it now while he's still weakening!" Ryu told Ken to perform his signature, Shoryuken on Bison in Chun-Li's body.

"Fool! You think you have what it takes to..." Bison got cut off by Chun Li's soul who was regaining control of her body.

"Ryu! Ken! I got Bison weakened some more from the inside! Hurry up and save me!" Chun-Li's voice said before Bison regained control of her body.

"Chun-Li?" Yun and Yang were surprised to hear her voice.

"Stand back, guys! I got this one!" Ken told Sean, Sakura, Yun and Yang not to get into this fight as rushed toward the Bison possessed Chun-Li.

"This is gonna hurt me more than this is gonna hurt you, Chun-Li! Shinryuken!" Ken hit the Shinryuken, powerful enough to force the deteriorating spirit of Bison out of Chun-Li's body.

With Bison and Chun-Li separated, Ryu has one more energy to perform one last fireball.

"I gotta make this shot count. This one's for us, Chun-Li. All of us." Ryu said as he gathered enough to form a powerful fireball.

"Fool! I can still possess you!" Bison's soul snarled as he charged toward Ryu.

"I don't think so, Bison. Now go to hell! Metsu Hadoken!" Ryu shot the Metsu Hadoken at Bison's already deteriorating soul as it exploded, sending the soul of M. Bison straight to hell, once and for all.

Elsewhere in the world, Alex defeated and destroyed Gill to win the third Street Fighter tournament and save the world.

Back in Japan, Ryu was relieved that he destroyed the spirit of Bison and got Chun-Li back. Then he collapsed on the ground after having to fight two arch enemies in one day. Ken, Sean and Sakura attended to Ryu while Yun and Yang attended to Chun-Li.

Both of them have been seriously injured during the fight with Bison. When Ken and the kids were about to take them to a hospital, they turned around as saw the crowd cheering for Ryu's victory over the evil spirit of M. Bison and chanted Ryu's name. Even E. Honda witnessed it as well, being supportive of Ryu.

When they saw the ambulance, Ken, Sean, Sakura, Yun and Yang rushed the injured and unconscious Ryu and Chun-Li to them. E. Honda helped them get through the audience.

People in the ambulance helped them get Ryu and Chun-Li in so they could take them to the hospital.

"Hang in there guys. Just hang in there." Ken said as the Ambulance took Ryu and Chun-Li to the hospital. People in the ambulance managed to keep both of them alive long enough to reach the hospital which they did.

When they got to the hospital, they were rushed to the operation room where the doctors are working on them while Ryu and Chun-Li are sedated.

After 2 hours of operation, the Doctor informed Ken, Sean, E. Honda, Sakura, Yun and Yang that Ryu and Chun-Li will make a full recovery as long as they stay away from Street Fighting until they're healed from their injuries.

They were relieved to hear good news and said thank you to the doctor.

In their room, Ryu and Chun-Li woke up in their beds and became glad that they made it out alive together.

"After this time all time, after these years of tireless wandering around the world to become a true warrior, I never thought that I made it this far. Fate brought us back together and we've finally got even with Bison and Akuma who are both dead now." Ryu said in relief.

"Yeah. You really did a number on me Ryu. Especially when Bison took over my body. Aw! But was that really necessary?" Chun-Li asked as she cupped her own face.

"Well to be with to honest with you Chun, I had mixed feelings during my struggle with Bison in your body. I was worried that I'll kill you or the Dark Hadou would come back to possess me again." Ryu answered with a humbled look on his face.

"You did what you had to do to save me from Bison and you willed the Dark Hadou out of your body just to purify your soul again." Chun-Li reassured.

"So it's not always about the fight, huh?"

"Well, you know me. Back then I used to think the fight could make me stronger and keep me going. I thought that the fight was my passion but now I realized that I fight to stay alive, rise to the challenge, to protect my friends and most of all... protect you." Ryu revealed why he must fight to Chun-Li.

"Oh, Ryu. That was the sweetest thing that you ever said to me. I've been independent since the day my father died. Now that we're back together, I... I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Chun-Li confessed to him.

"Me too. For now, I think my journey to become a true warrior has ended. I learned a lot from my journeys and from life. We may not be street fighting forever but what brought both of us together is our passion for fighting."

"It's true that a gal like me has a passion for fighting like you. So what are we gonna do when we leave this place?"

"I'm thinking about taking a break from Street Fighting until I'm healed from my injuries before I have one last fight to prove himself once and for all." Ryu revealed his one last street fighting goal to her.

"Yeah, I'm also planning to leave Interpol because I did so much on my job. My father is finally resting in peace." Chun-Li revealed her plans to leave Interpol.

"So is master Gouken and his master before him now that Akuma is dead at last. My journey is complete."

"Oh no, you don't buster. It's not complete until you fight one more guy."

"What guy?"

"The guy who won the third Street Fighter tournament."

"Alex. I fought him three times in a row. He beat me twice. If I'm gonna fight him again, this may be our last fight."

"What are you going to prove?" Chun-Li asked.

"To honest, I don't have anyone to prove but myself." Ryu answered.

"Then you already proved to me that you're the best fighter I know. You can't always fight out of pride."

"Are you kidding? I'd rather fight for what I believed in. That's why I'm challenging Alex for one last street fight."

"Then I'm with you. Every step of the way." Chun-Li said as they grabbed each other's hand as an act of love.

Three weeks later after they recovered from their injuries, they traveled to New York with Ken, Guile, Sakura, Sean, Yun and Yang so Ryu can fight Alex. Alex told them to be at the Hammerstein Ballroom, where they had an independent MMA promotion show where all the mixed martial artists settle grudges.

Ryu along with Chun Li who was wearing a red sleeveless traditional Chinese dress, long diamond earrings, red make-up on her eyes and red stilettos stood around backstage, warning up for his anticipating rematch with Alex.

Ken, Guile, E. Honda, Zangief, Blanka, Dhalsim, T. Hawk, Dee Jay, Fei Long, Cammy and Sakura were backstage with team as well. Like all MMA team of trainers, like wore uniforms that said Team Street Fighter.

"Ready, buddy?" Ken asked.

"I was born ready, Ken!" Ryu boasted as he and Ken do the fist bump. "All right, let's do this!" then they headed to the entrance ramp.

Inside the arena, the ring announcer speaks on the microphone as the crowd cheered for the main event of the evening.

"Ladies and gentlemen. It's time for your main event of the evening. It's the battle of the Street Fighters!"

Ryu and his team came out with _**Onyx's Shut 'Em Down**_ song on the entrance ramp on his way to the ring before Alex and his team did the same thing with **_D12's Fight Music_** song playing.

The crowd is split with one side cheering for Ryu and the other crowd cheering for Alex.

"Fighting from the blue corner, being accompanied by his former Street Fighter competitors Major William F. Guile of the United States Air Force, Ken Masters of the rich and famous Masters Family, Edmond Honda, "The Red Cyclone" Zangief, Dhalsim, Blanka, T. Hawk, Reggae recording artist Dee Jay, Kung Fu movie star Fei Long, Cammy, his young Protege Sakura and Chun Li Zang of the ICPO. From the Land of the Rising Sun, Japan, now residing in Tokyo, Japan, weighting in at 180 lbs, he's considered the best fighter alive, a true martial artist and the most legendary Street Fighter in history, ladies and gentlemen, the world famous multi-time Street Fighter champion: RYU HOSHI!" The ring announcer introduced Ryu as the crowd cheered at the top of lungs and chanted out Ryu's name.

"And his opponent from the red corner, from the mean streets of Manhattan, New York, weighting in at 295.4 lbs, he is the winner of the 3rd Street Fighter tournament, New York's own: ALEX!" The ring announcer introduced Alex as well and the crowd cheered at the top of lungs and chanted out Alex's name.

After the bell rings and the match began, one crowd was chanting "LET'S GO RYU!" and the other crowd chanted "LET'S GO ALEX!"

"Alright Alex. Let's settle this right now. I'm looking forward to this." Ryu began.

"Me too but don't expect me to hold back, pal." Alex replied as he landed his first punch on Ryu's face, causing him to turn around for a German Suplex but backflipped out of it and landed on his feet.

Alex turned around to get kicked in the face, which angered him and charged toward him to spear him off of his feet.

Then Alex pounded Ryu many times while he's grounded but Ryu put him in the gogoplata and start choking him before Alex picked him up and powerbombed him 2 times.

To prevent a third powerbomb, Ryu punched him in the face so hard, Alex felled on his back and Ryu front flipped back on his feet.

But Alex was able to kip-up and hit him with the Air Knee Smash, Flash Chop and Slash Elbow before he hit him with the Spiral DDT, causing Ryu to bleed from his Forehead.

"Ryu-san!" Sakura cried.

"He's bleeding! Ryu is bleeding from the forehead!" Fei Long yelled.

"To hell with that, Ryu's not gonna throw the fight like this!" Honda said.

"C'mon, Ryu! Snap out of it!" Ken yelled at Ryu to regain his focus and fight through the pain.

"Come on, Ryu! You gotta win this!" Chun-Li cheered for her man.

As he got back on his feet, Ryu hopes that the Dark Hadou doesn't come back to possess him.

"Give it up, Ryu! I got more tricks up my sleeve!" Alex warned him.

"Not a chance, Alex!" Ryu replied defiantly before he hit him with the leg sweep and a couple of roundhouse kicks.

"Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!" Ryu hit him with Hurricane Kick many times as Alex was spinning on the way the floor, causing his forehead to bleed profusely.

The crowd was cheering like crazy and they amazed that both gave everything they had. They chanted out "THAT WAS AWESOME!" many time loudly.

"That's it Ryu! Keep it up!" Ken cheered.

"Finish him off, comrade!" Zanigief cheered as well.

"Go for it, mate!" Cammy cheered for Ryu too.

"Yeah!" Honda, Blanka, Dee Jay and Fei Long all cheered at the same time..

Ryu was on his guard as Alex got back up on his feet. Alex touched his face and learned that his face was bleeding which really pissed him off in a worst.

"You still wanna fight, Alex? I came here to fight you, not kill you." Ryu

"You know what? Fuck that shit, Ryu! The kid groves are officially off!" Alex snarled before he charged toward Ryu and their fight continues on.

While both sides of the crowd cheered for their favorite fighters, Ryu and Alex fought each other back and forth with every punch, kick, headbutts and parry until Alex, out of desperation hit Ryu with the Boomerang Raid and Ryu landed hard on the floor, screaming in pain.

"RYU!" The Street Fighters cried as Alex hit the Air Stampede on the grounded Ryu who continued to bleed on his forehead. Half of the crowd started to boo as their disapproval and chanted out "ALEX SUCKS!" which really pisses him off.

"C'MON, GUYS! I WON THE THIRD STREET FIGHTER TOURNAMENT! AND THIS IS THANKS I GET FROM MY HOMETOWN?" Alex shouted at the crowded as he grabbed Ryu by the head and proceeded to finish him off.

The Street Fighters were worried that Ryu will be killed before he throw this match away. Chun-Li started to cry with tears coming out of her eyes.

"To hell with that, I'm throwing the towel for him if I have to!" Ken said as he grabbed the white towel.

"Ken, what are you doing?" Chun-Li questioned him.

"What I have to do to save Ryu's life!" Ken answered in agony as he was about to throw in the towel.

"KEN NO!" Ryu stopped Ken from throwing the towel before he got back up and hit Alex with the Shin-Shoryuken. Alex was flying in the air and then Ryu jumped up in the air and finished him off with the Metsu Hadoken.

When Ryu landed on his feet and Alex fell on the ring real hard, the crowd was chanting out "HOLY SHIT!" many times.

Alex got back up in pain before he collapsed with his body covered in cuts and bruises and his bloody face covered with black eyes and blood.

The bell rang and the Street Fighters got inside the ring and celebrated with Ryu as Chun-Li jumped on him and kissed him in the lips.

After the Doctors attended to Alex, Ryu came by, grabbed his hand and pulled him back up.

"That was a hell of a match you gave me, Alex. For that, I thank you."

"Nah, I'm the one who should thank you, Ryu. I got a lil' arrogant until you kicked my ass to wake me up."

"Yeah but if you want to fight me again, just let me know."

"You got it, pal."

"At the meantime, I'm taking some time off to settle down." Ryu said before they get into the center of the ring for the referee to raise one of the hand in victory.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your winner of the match, as a result of a knockout in 10 minutes and 59 seconds: RYU HOSHI!" The ring announcer declared Ryu the winner before referee raised Ryu's hand in victory as the crowd goes crazy.

The crowd chanted "Thank you both!" many times as both parties went back to their lockerrooms.

"You did it, buddy! I thought you were done for when he started to beat you up to a bloody pulp." Ken began.

"Yeah, me too. Were you gonna throw in the towel?" Ryu asked Ken about his attempt to the throw in the towel for Ryu.

"Yeah, yeah. I was gonna do that when he was about to kill you." A concerned Ken answered with a worried look on his face.

"No, Ken. He could've done that if he wanted to. Besides he couldn't kill me that way." Ryu told her sternly.

"But did the Dark Hadou..."

"No, Ken. The Dark Hadou is destroyed. Master Gouken and his Master Goutetsu are avenged so we must let them rest in peace." Ryu was serious when he said that.

"Sigh. I guess you're right." Ken palmed his face as a sign of defeat.

"Who cares about that? All that matters right now is celebration!" Honda said as he and his fellow Street Fighter decided to throw a party for Ryu's victory over Alex.

"Not yet, guys." Ryu said.

"Not yet?" Guile sounded so confused.

"Why not, Ryu-san?" Sakura asked.

Yun, Yang and Sean in their civilian clothes came into the scene.

"You three are late! What took you so long?" Chun-Li yelled at the three.

"Miss Li. I can explain. We were late because Yun took us to the wrong taxi cab which ended up in a traffic jam!" Yang explained as pointed the finger of blame at Yun.

"What? That's ridiculous, Yang! I told you we should've gone with them but no, you didn't listen!" Yun argued.

"That wasn't true, Yun! That's what happens when you don't think!" Yang argued back.

"C'mon, man! I told you we didn't know the parts of New York real didn't I?" Sean argued as well.

They continued arguing until Ryu said "That's enough, guys! Next time, stay with us, OK?"

"OK!" Yun, Yang and Sean replied at the same time.

"Good." Ryu finished.

Despite all the pain he's in and most of the blood he shed on his forehead, Ryu got down on one knee and said "Ken, can you dig into my white duffel bag and get a small black box inside?"

"Yeah." Ken responded as he opened Ryu's white duffel bag, grabbed a small black box and gave it to Ryu.

"What's he doing?" T. Hawk asked.

"Something very interesting." Dhalsim answered with a smile on his face.

"Chun-Li, I've been fighting in all the street fights over the years. I did it for the thrill of it. During the second Street Fighter tournament, I met everyone, including you. We were all fighting each other for the right to challenge Bison, who was the leadership of Shadowloo, which we pretty much destroyed. One day after my match with you, we told each other why we're in the tournament. You wanted revenge for Bison killing your father and I was waiting for Akuma to show up so I can fight him."

"Wait a minute. Is this the part where you two fell in love?" Ken cut him off and everybody laughed.

"Ken!" Ryu growled at him.

"Oh, sorry." Ken apologized.

"Thank you." Ryu said before he turn his attention back to Chun-Li and continued his speech.

"We did fell in love. To make it short, you outlasted us to fight Bison and won the tournament." Chun-Li reminisced.

"I was free from Bison's control." Cammy added.

"I got back to Julia and Amy." Guile added as well.

"I resumed my movie career." Fei Long said.

"I reunited with my mom. Even though I lost the tournament, I was finally embraced back to Brazil." Blanka revealed that he was accepted to society in Brazil.

"I took a break from street fighting to start a music career." Dee Jay said.

"I returned to Russia to resume my wrestling career, yes?" Zangief said.

"The rest of us took our own paths after that." T. Hawk finished.

"Indeed." Dhalsim agreed.

"I guess everybody already knew about our history. Anyways, when we met each other again, after we both got eliminated from the third street fighter tournament, we went to Japan and conquered my demons by destroying both Akuma and the Dark Hadou. After that, you were possessed by Bison." Ryu recalled about the incident in Gouken's Dojo 3 weeks ago.

"But you had to fight him to save me. After you separated Bison's spirit from my body,..." Chun-Li said.

"With my help, of course." Ken bragged.

"You destroyed his deteriorating spirit and sent him to hell." Rose came from outside the lockerroom.

"Rose?" Ryu was shocked to see her.

"His obsession for power became too much for him when his psycho power had an unfortunate side effect. His constant use of it caused his body to deteriorate. After the body was destroyed, his spirit was slowly deteriorating. He wanted the strongest body, strong enough to keep his soul from deteriorating."

"He was trying to possess me to do it." Ryu recalled about Bison's attempts to do it.

"You and Chun-Li but she willed Bison's spirit long enough for Ken to release her so Ryu can destroy him. I felt his evil spirit fading down to the depths of hell." Rose said.

"Well, he deserved after what he did us." Guile barked.

"Yes. Now that Bison's gone, we are free from his reign of terror. But there are more challenges in the future. So you must be prepared." Rose informed them about the future that is yet to be written and the challenges that they'll have to face.

All the Street Fighters looked at each other and they all came to an agreement.

"OK, Rose. We will." Ryu said before he turned his attention back to Chun-Li. He opened the small black box and showed it to her.

"Whoa, Ryu. Is that what I think is?" Ken asked.

"Yeah." Ryu answered his best friend. It was an engagement ring.

"Chun-Li Zang. Will you marry me?" Ryu asked as he showed her the ring.

Chun-Li, with the smile on face and tears coming down her eyes and said yes before he jumped on him, hugged and kissed him. Everybody was happy for them and started to celebrate.

The doctor attended to both Ryu and Alex and stitched up their bloody wounds long enough to stop the bleeding. Chun-Li stood her fiancee's side while the doctor worked on his bruises.

The doctor advised Ryu to take some time off from street fighting for while, which he agrees. He took a shower, put his clothes on, grabbed his stuff and left the Hammerstein Ballroom to join the others at Carmine's restaurant. Ken and Guile brought their wives, Eliza and Julia with them.

After spending nearly two hours in Carmine's, the Street Fighters decided to call it a night before they go their separate ways the next morning. That night, Ryu and Chun-Li had a night of passion which made their love for each other stronger than ever.

1 month and 2 weeks later, a Japanese & Chinese Wedding is about to take place in the Meiji shrine in Tokyo, Japan, where Ryu resides to start a legitimate MMA Career and possibly start a fighting school so he and his soon to be wife, Chun-Li will teach their fighting styles to their students in the same Dojo, Master Gouken taught him.

Even Chun-Li decided to move there to retire from Interpol and become a citizen of Japan and all of Asia.

Ryu's groomsmen are Guile, E. Honda, Zangief, Dhalsim, Blanka, T. Hawk, Dee Jay and Fei Long with Ken as Ryu's Best Man.

Chun-Li's bridesmaids are Guile's wife Julia, Sakura, R. Mika, Dhalsim's wife, Rose, Elena and Cammy with Ken's wife Eliza as main Bridesmaid.

All the Street Fighters from three tournaments are in the audience, including Sagat, who came here out of respect from Ryu despite their past fights they had.

Even though he didn't have to do, Ken paid for the wedding out of his own pocket.

Ryu wore a black Japanese Groom Kimono, Chun-Li wore a red and gold Chinese Formosan wedding dress and the Groomsmen and Bridesmaids wore their base on their International cultures but Guile wore his Military uniform and Ken wore his Tuxedo.

After everybody came out, the audience stood up as Chun-Li walked down the aisle all the way to the altar to join hands with Ryu.

After the Preacher made a speech, Ryu and Chun-Li exchanged vows and said their "I dos" before Ken & Eliza's son, Mel as a ring bearer gave them the rings.

After they put the rings on each other's finger, Ryu and Chun-Li kissed each other passionately as the audience cheered for their union.

The wedding reception took place in the Grand Hyatt Tokyo. During the reception, Dee Jay and Elena broke it down on the dance floor, E. Honda, Zangief, Blanka and Dan, got drunk, drinking lots of sake, Alex beating everyone in arm wrestling and Sean, Yun and Yang has been flirting with the girls.

Ryu and his new wife, Chun-Li have their first dance while the DJ played the _**"Can You Stand the Rain" by New Edition**_.

After Ryu tossed the Stocking from Chun-Li's leg at the men, where Fei Long grabbed it which ends up in a fistfight before Ken, Guile, Dhalsim and T. Hawk broke it up.

Chun-Li tossed the Garter at the girls and Cammy grabbed it, which causes the girls to argue, complain and cry in tears.

After Ken, Guile, Fei Long and Cammy made their speeches and toasted them with Champagne, Ryu and Chun-Li ran for the Limo Ken arranged for them while everyone tossed the rice at them as part of the post wedding tradition.

After they got in the Limo, Ryu and Chun-Li waved goodbye at the crowd as the driver them away for their two week honeymoon.

Holding each other's arms on their way to their honeymoon, Ryu and Chun-Li felt complete for the first time in their lives but their new journey together is only the beginning.

Soon they will face challenges, make new friends and enemies and overcome the odds as Rose predicted.

* * *

><p>Next chapter: Stories regarding Voltron, Thundercats and Ninja Turtles. Sorry for keeping you waiting.<p> 


	5. Voltron Tales, Lantern Rings & Julia

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Marvel, DC, Cartoon shows or Capcom. They belong to their perspective owners._**

I'm making my own version of the Civil War by combining some of the storylines that you know from Marvel and DC. My take on the characters in this story maybe offensive and controversial but I'm sure that they won't be as watered down as they were on the comic books that you're reading right now. What I'm doing with the characters is something that Marvel and DC should've done in a long time ago. So no politics and no bullshit. I promise. Enjoy!

After the events from the Fleet Of Doom, Voltron's battles with the Drule Empire continue with Keith's intimate relationship with Princess Allura of Arus being taken to another level.

During the war between Voltron and the Drules, there were incidents that occurred like Pidge's clone causing trouble on the Castle of Lions, Lotor killing his father in cold blood to become the King of the Drules and Ruler of Planet, Lance's ego alienated the team in his attempt to take Keith's place as the Leader of the Voltron Force, Haggar taking over Allura's body with one of her evil spells and two body swap incidents involving Princess Allura.

Her first one is with King Lotor. In his desperate attempt to make Allura his bride, Lotor ordered Haggar to cast a love spell on Allura. But instead of making her fall in love with him, Haggar's evil spell causes Lotor and Allura to switch bodies with each other.

After becoming furious about the body swap spell, Lotor in Allura's body took advantage of the situation and used Allura's feminine charm to seduce Keith (which was successful when Keith had a night of passion with Allura's body.) and turned him and Lance against each other when Lance saw them "kissing" each other with a passion.

Meanwhile on Planet Doom, Allura in Lotor's body realized that Haggar was behind the switcheroo, escaped the dungeon, took down the guards, contacted the Voltron Force while Keith and Lance are feuding and warned them that Lotor is inside her body before Lotor in Allura's body took the Blue Lion and attacked the city of Planet Arus.

As Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk flew into action, Lotor in Allura's body informed them that he's in Allura's body before the Drules lead by Haggar attacked them with a fire-breathing bull robeast.

Lance, Pidge and Hunk had to withstand the fire-breathing bull robeast with Keith in the Black Lion clashed with the Blue Lion driven by Lotor in Allura's body.

Inside the Drule ship that Haggar is on, Allura in Lotor's body beat down the guards, confronted and defeated Haggar and forced the old witch to reverse the body swap between her and Lotor.

Haggar gave in to her demand and used her spell to reverse the process, putting Lotor and Allura back in their own bodies.

Everybody was glad that they got Allura back, mainly Keith. They formed Voltron and destroyed the fire-breathing bull robeast.

"Give it up, Lotor! You'll never have me as your bride!" Allura cried defiantly.

"If you ever take her away from all of us ever again, Lotor, I'll make you pay!" Keith warned Lotor.

In retaliation for being defeated by the Voltron Force once again, a furious Lotor ordered Haggar to cast the body swap spell on Keith and Allura, causing the two lovers to switch bodies with each other.

After the body swap spell was cast on Keith and Allura, Lotor and Haggar retreated back to Planet Doom.

Both Keith and Allura became devastated by Lotor and Haggar's actions and wondered what will become of them both if they remain in each other's bodies forever. Even Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Coran and Space Mice were not taking the news so well and Nanny fainted when she learned that Keith and Allura are in each other's bodies.

After suffering the worst moment in their lives, the switched up Keith and Allura are forced to sleep with each other in her room, which Coran and Nanny protested against.

Keith and Allura assured them that nothing will happen between them. Both Coran and Nanny understood but remained vigilant about this.

When they retreated to Allura's room with some of Keith's stuff, Keith and Allura took a bubble bath with no one watching. Keith in Allura's body insisted that he needs a blindfold to prevent himself from staring at the body he's in but Allura in Keith's body insisted that he doesn't need a blindfold because she wanted to take her relationship with Keith to a another level.

In the bathroom, they were completely naked in the bubble bath and got cozy with each other. After they gave in to their feelings for each other, Keith and Allura in each other's bodies kissed each other in the lips.

The next 5 months proved to be a challenge for them and the Voltron Force. Keith in Allura's body had to go to a few meetings regarding their war with the Drules in Allura's place but Pidge designed a voice changing bracelet to disguise his voice to make sure that Keith sounds like Allura.

Keith in Allura's body learned the hard way that it was not easy being a princess or Allura while Allura in Keith's body had her hilarious moments of being a guy after spending some time hanging out with Lance, Pidge and Hunk.

During 5 months of being trapped in each other's bodies while fighting and defeating Lotor and the Drule Empire, the bond between Keith and Allura in each other's bodies remained unbreakable as they continue to cope with the body switch with made their love for one another stronger than ever.

After 5 long months of being trapped in each other's bodies, Keith and Allura finally swap back to normal during Voltron's 2nd battle with the Chameleon like Robeast with the ability to switch people's bodies which was given by Haggar.

During the first battle with the chameleon like robeast, Lance, Pidge and Hunk swap minds with three of Allura's pets, the Space Mice, rendering Voltron useless in the process!

Before during the second battle, Sven, Prince Bandor and Princess Romelle flew from Planet Pollux to help the Voltron Force in the time of need. But they were shocked to learn that the Voltron Force had switched bodies with each other with Keith and Allura being in each other's bodies and the Space Mice swapped with Lance, Pidge and Hunk.

When the Chameleon like Robeast returned to attack Planet Arus, Keith and Allura in each other's bodies flew into action in the Black Lion while Sven, Prince Bandor and Princess Romelle flew the Blue Lion in Allura's place.

After a back and forth struggle with the Chameleon like Robeast, Keith, Allura, Sven, Bandor and Romelle managed to weaken the Robeast long enough it to zap the body swap beam toward them. But the Black and Blue Lions flew out of the way as the beam headed toward the Castle of Lions and Coran used the master computer to turn the Castle into mirror and reflected it back toward the Black Lion, switching Keith and Allura back to their rightful bodies.

Lance, Pidge, Hunk and the Space Mice in each other's bodies went outside and hope they'll get hit by the beam so they can switch back to normal as well.

Sven, Prince Bandor and Princess Romelle saw them and flew down there, hoping that the robeast is still targeting them.

The Chameleon like Robeast zapped the body swap beam at the Blue Lion but the Blue Lion got out of the way and beam hit Lance, Hunk, Pidge and three of the Space Mice, switching them back to their rightful minds and bodies.

After being back to normal, Lance, Hunk, Pidge and the Space Mice briefly celebrated and headed back inside the castle to get in their Lions.

5 Lions wasted no time forming Voltron with Keith and Allura forming the head and Sven, Prince Bandor and Princess Romelle riding with Sven's former teammates.

They beat up the Chameleon like Robeast before they formed the blazing sword and destroyed the Robeast.

After the Robeast is destroyed, the Voltron Force long with Sven, Prince Bandor and Princess Romelle celebrated their victory before Sven, Prince Bandor and Princess Romelle said their goodbyes and returned to Planet Pollux.

When they visited King Alfor's grave, Voltron Force was congratulated by the late King of Planet Arus and Keith was deemed worthy to be the new King of Arus and received his blessing to marry his daughter, Allura.

Pidge, Hunk and the Space Mice were very happy for them but Coran and Nanny became very opinionated about what King Alfor choosing Keith as the future King of Arus and Lance became angry and jealous about it.

One day later, Keith and Lance's feud was spiraling out of control when they got into a fistfight with each other but during the battle with another Robeast, they put overcame their differences to form Voltron and took out the Robeast.

After 5 more battles, King Lotor challenged the Voltron Force to come to Planet Doom and settle their personal war with him once and for all.

Keith figured that this could be another one of Lotor's traps to destroy Voltron but he came up with the plan. He briefly disgust it with his teammates and they agreed to what he have planned.

Keith told Lotor that he'll accept Lotor's challenge on behalf of his team as he and Allura held hands with each other which angered Lotor.

After their conversation with Lotor, the Voltron Force received contact from Sven, Prince Bandor and Princess Romelle of Planet Pollux, Commander James Hawkins and Vehicle Voltron Force.

They informed the Voltron Force that they want to join them in the final battle with the Drule Empire which they wholeheartedly agreed.

Coran turned the entire Castle of Lions into a giant spaceship and flew the castle to Planet Doom while the Voltron Force prepare themselves for the final battle, physically and mentality.

During that, Keith and Allura have their romantic moment alone.

Keith admitted to her that he has doubt about him being King of Arus in Alfor's place but Allura assured him that he'll make a fine king one day, if he doesn't let it go to his head.

They both laughed before they kissed each other passionately.

After they broke off the kiss, Keith asked Allura if she fight for the sake of Arus, the people living there, the universe, the Voltron Force, her father and for him and herself.

She said "yes". Keith replied that he'll do the same as well.

On Planet Doom, King Lotor, Witch Haggar and Commander Cossack assembled all the armies of Planet Doom to prepare for the final battle. Lotor vowed to destroy Voltron, kill Keith and have Princess Allura as his bride.

When two Voltrons, Castle of Lions in form of a giant spaceship and the S.S. Explorer arrived on Planet Doom, Princess Allura ordered Coran to assemble her royal army while she and her teammates make final one preparation for battle. The Lion Voltron Force agreed that Sven will fly the Blue Lion and Keith and Allura fly the Black Lion.

Two Voltron and the armies from the Planet Arus, Planet Pollux and the S.S. Explorer charged toward the Castle of Doom where Lotor and his armies are ready for them with three Robeasts to counterattack them.

When they arrived at the Castle of Doom, both Voltron Teams immediately formed both Voltrons and clashed with three Robeasts while the armies from the Planet Arus, Planet Pollux and the S.S. Explorer led by Coran, Commander James Hawkins, Prince Bandor and Princess Romelle clashed with Commander Cossack and the armies of Planet Doom.

During the Voltron Forces' battle with three Robeasts, King Lotor challenged Keith to a one on one fight.

After a back and forth struggle against three Robeasts, both Voltrons formed the blazing swords and destroyed both Robeasts, leaving the third one left to fight.

Keith told the others that he'll go the castle and settle the score with Lotor once and for all while Allura leads the Lion Voltron Force in the Black Lion.

After dropping Keith off to the Castle of Doom so he could face Lotor alone, both Voltrons faced the third Robeast who is proven to be a challenge.

Lotor came out of the shadows and attacked Keith with his sword but Keith fought back with the katana sword and engaged into a sword fight.

After taking down the armies of Doom, the armies from the Planet Arus, Planet Pollux and the S.S. Explorer led by Coran, Commander James Hawkins, Prince Bandor and Princess Romelle went to the dungeon and freed the slaves and prisoners who were tortured, tormented and injured by Lotor tyranny.

Witch Haggar and Commander Cossack stopped them from escaping and killed a few soldiers but Coran, Commander James Hawkins, Prince Bandor and Princess Romelle fought back.

Both sides fought back and forth in their struggle for the final victory until Lotor's forces gained the advantage when Lotor slashed Keith across after receiving cuts on his body by the Lion Voltron leader, Witch Hagger used her evil magic to weaken Coran, Commander James Hawkins, Prince Bandor and Princess Romelle and Robeast used the electric shock to torture both Voltrons in a painful way possible.

Commander Cossack was about to stab Coran in his chest with his sword but Commander Hawkins shot the sword off his hands with his laser gun and shot him 9 times until he is dead.

Then he shot his laser gun at Hagger, causing her dark magic beams to blast through the Castle of Doom and zap the Robeast.

Both Voltrons took advantage of it and double team against the Robeast before they formed the blazing swords under the authority of Princess Allura of Lion Voltron and Jeff of Vehicle Voltron.

Witch Hagger was so angry, she was about to zap her Bandor and Romelle with her dark magic but Bandor place his sword and reflected her dark magic back at her, causing her body to burst into flames. Hagger screamed at the top of her lungs and Prince Bandor and Princess Romelle stabbed her in the chest with their swords, killing her in the process.

Hagger died as her body continued to burn into a skeleton. Hagger's cat jumped on them to revenge for Hagger but Coran slashed the cat in two with his sword.

Outside the Castle of Doom, both Voltrons finally destroyed the Robeast while Keith and Lotor continued their struggle. Keith regained momentum and beat him down. Then he held his sword at Lotor's throat as Lotor told him to kill him and taunted him about following the path of evil that Lotor walked. But Keith put his sword away and finished him off with hard punch in the face instead.

Keith was about to walk out of the castle but Lotor with his body covered in blood and scars, threatened to blow up the Castle of Doom with plastic explosives all over the castle.

Lotor declared that if he can't have Allura as his bride, no one will.

Keith contacted Coran, Commander James Hawkins, Prince Bandor and Princess Romelle and told them to evacuate the prisoners and slaves out of the castle. Coran responded and told Keith that they almost have them evacuated.

But Lotor pressed the bomb detonator and the castle of Doom started to explode.

Coran, Commander James Hawkins, Prince Bandor and Princess Romelle managed to get the prisoners and slaves out in time.

Both Voltron Forces cried for Keith to jumped out of the Castle and into the river, which he did while the wounded Lotor laughed at Keith as the last building of the Castle exploded with his body in it.

Keith continued to fall in the river and splashed into it as the castled crumbled into pieces after the explosion ended.

Both Voltron Forces got out of their Lions and Vehicles and joined Coran, Commander James Hawkins, Prince Bandor and Princess Romelle and hoping that Keith made it out alive.

When Keith made it to the surface and swam for the land, everybody cheered and Coran declared that they won the war and the spirits of the King and Queen of Arus will finally rest in peace.

Allura ran into Keith's arms and they kissed each other with a passion.

2 weeks later, a Royal Arusian Wedding between Keith and Princess Allura has taken place.

Keith came with Lance, Pidge and Hunk as his Groomsmen and Sven as his Best Man and Princess Allura came with Princess Romelle as her bridesmaid.

They did the wedding ceremony which was reminiscent of a British Royal Wedding of Prince William, Duke of Cambridge and Catherine Middleton.

The people of Planet Arus, the Armies of the Galaxy Alliance, Galaxy Garrison and people living in different planets stood as Princess Allura walked down the aisle, wearing a white wedding dress with the Arusian crown.

Keith smiled by the sight of it. When Allura finally arrived at the altar, she joined hands with Keith.

After the Preacher made out speech, Keith and Allura exchanged vows, puts rings on each other's finger and kissed each other with a passion before the Preacher pronounced them man and wife as the people celebrated their union.

During the Wedding reception, members of both Voltron Forces were having a time of their lives. Hunk had drinking contests with Rocky, Cliff, Marvin and Hutch until they gotten a little too drunk to continue.

Even Lance was acting like a douchebag, flirting with Ginger, Cinda and Jeff's girlfriend, Lisa. Lance rubbed Lisa's ass and Lisa slapped him in the face before Jeff punched him in the face, which started a fight before they were broken up by Pidge and the remaining members of the Vehicle Voltron Force due to Hunk, Rocky, Cliff, Marvin and Hutch's passing out during Hunk's series of drinking contests with them.

Meanwhile Keith and his new wife, Princess Allura had their first dance as the first Royal Couple of Arus since King Alfor and his wife were killed by King Zarkon, cut their piece of the wedding cake, Allura tossing the garter at the girls, only Lisa caught it.

After the Wedding reception is over, Keith and Allura ran toward the wedding horse carriage as everyone threw rice at them and then they waved their hands at them.

The wedding horse carriage took Keith and Allura around the city of Arus as the crowd waved the hands at them and cheered as the Royal newlyweds waved their hands at them back.

Keith and his wife, Allura kissed each other in the lips once again as the wedding horse carriage rode off into the sunset.

It wasn't until one month later after their honeymoon, Allura became queen of Arus and her husband, Keith became her consort while maintaining his responsibilities as Captain and leader of the Lion Voltron Force.

But before Allura became queen, the late King Alfor in spirit informed both Voltron Force, Sven, Coran, Commander Hawkins, Bandor and Romelle that soon they will face the ultimate challenge between good and evil.

Keith and Jeff replied when they said they'll be ready when the time comes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back on the Milky Way Galaxy, the War of the Green Lanterns ended when the Guardians banished the other ring-bearers and welcomed Sinestro back against his own will. Despite Ganthet's efforts of defending Hal Jordan when Hal Jordan had to kill Krona to save the Galaxy, the Guardians has discharged Hal Jordan, took his ring and send him back to earth, banishing him from the Green Lantern Corps after accusing him of killing a fellow Guardian.<p>

Hal Jordan's life was never the same again. He was evicted from his apartment, discharged from the United States Air Force, didn't have a descent job and his relationship with Carol Ferris was strained after he failed to propose of marriage to her on their date. He even lost contact with John Stewart, Kyle Rayner and Guy Gardner of the Green Lantern Corps and he even lost contact with the Justice League.

At the time, he was homeless with no money, food or water. Without family or friends, his life is in complete ruins. Everytime he wakes up in the morning, he muttered the words "Kill me now."

One day he found a gun that was stashed in the building where he was. When he put the gun to his head, he saw his life flashed in front of his eyes. Before he could pull the trigger, he heard a voice that said "Don't. I wouldn't do that if I were you, son. You've been through hell for way too long for you to go out like a coward."

Hal put the gun down and said "Who said that?".

"I said that." The voice answered. Hal turned around and it was General Joseph Colton, the executive leader of the anti-terrorist task force named after him in his honor, G.I. Joe.

"My name is General Joseph Colton of the United States Army and the executive leader of the anti-terrorist task force named after me in my honor, G.I. Joe.. I know everything about you and your background in the United States Air Force. I also know about your stint in the Ferris Aircraft and the Ferris Air Company. Your flying skills are incredibly second to none."

"Sounds like you're giving me a job."

"Actually, son, I have a preposition for you. And possibly recruiting you to our cause."

"If it meant that I'm gonna get my life back, sir, I'm all ears."

"Good." General Colton said. He told him everything about G.I. Joe's on going struggle against Cobra and why he wants to recruit Hal Jordan to their cause. Hal accepted his offer and the rest is history.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in New York City while preparing for the double wedding with the Black Cat, Storm and Wolverine, Spider-Man survived the events of the Gauntlet and Grim Hunt while maintaining his relationship with his fiancee, Felicia Hardy.<p>

During the events of the Grim Hunt, Madame Web who was killed by Sasha Kravinoff, transferred her psychic powers to Julia Carpenter, formerly Spider-Woman and Arachne, losing her eyesight in process but she can only see the future.

After burying Kaine, she told Peter, Felicia and Spider-Girl about her new purpose before she teleported away.

One night after getting some fresh air on top of the tallest building in Manhattan, Spider-Man was approached by the new Madame Web unexpectedly.

"Stop it, Julia. It blocks my spider-sense when..." Peter told her.

"I appear. I know, sorry." Julia apologized.

"Apologizes excepted. Anyways, you're here to tell me about what you saw in the future. Right?" Peter asked her.

"Actually, yes. You got a huge challenge to overcome but you'll really need some help this time." Julia answered, informing him about what will happen.

"Why is that?"

"Because the challenge may involve politics, deceit, deception, betrayal and corruption. And your arch enemy is seeking revenge for all the times you defeated him. This man will go to extremes to destroy you." Julia explained, warning him about the last person Spidey wanted to see.

"What? You mean Norman Osborn? Are you telling that Norman Osborn, the guy who is obsessed of killing me is coming?" Spidey demanded as he lost his cool.

"Yes but not as the Green Goblin. Something much, much worse." Julia answered.

"If what you said is true, then I'll have to get ready." Spidey said, not wanting to argue with her.

"You have to because Norman will join forces with enemies that you've fought before and never seen before." Julia informed him about more enemies that'll target the wall-crawler as well.

"I'll take your word for it but I'll be damned straight to hell if my friends and family are involved in this. See ya later when we least expect because we know each other pretty well." Spidey said before he jumped off the building and shot and swung his web at the other building.

"I hope you're right because I've seen the future. One of them will die. While others will be taking sides on their debate about you." Julia said. On her red sunglasses, she saw the images of May Parker, Flash Thompson, Betty Brant, Robbie Robertson, Eddie Brock, Jessica Drew, Pete's ex-wife, Mary Jane Watson and J. Jonah Jameson.

She also saw the future about Civil War over the Superhuman Registration Act under the Presidency of Lex Luthor where Captain America and his team take on Iron Man and his team before she disappeared again.

As he swung to his apartment, Peter Parker realized that it'll more than his "With great power, comes great responsibility" catchphrase to overcome the future power struggle that he and Julia, the new Madame Web were talking about as he went to his apartment and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere on earth, the White Lantern Rings where scattered across the globe and into the graves of the G.I. Joes and X-Men who died. They will be resurrected when the time is right.<p>

G.I. Joe: Breaker, Flash, Doc, Heavy Metal, Quick Kick, Thunder, Avalanche, Blaster, Blocker, Chuckles, Crazylegs, Knockdown, Maverick, Sneak Peak, Hardball, Dee-Jay and Rampart.

X-Men: Jean Grey-Summers, Revanche, Maggott, Banshee, Moira MacTaggert, Thunderbird, Lilandra Nweamani and Bishop's sister, Shard.

While the Black Lantern Rings scattered across the globe and into the graves of the villains who died. Serpentor and those who were killed by the Joes and Cobra Commander. Sabretooth, Omega Red, Silver Samurai, Wild Child and Cyber are given the rings as well as their souls plot to get their revenge on Wolverine.

After the Black Lantern Ring went in Serpentor's place of death, his voice echoed out "I, Serpentor, Emperor of Cobra will have my revenge! This... I command!"

* * *

><p>Next chapter: Stories about the Thundercats and Ninja Turtles. Sorry I took so long again.<p> 


	6. Raph's True Colors, A Big Surprise

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Marvel, DC, Cartoon shows or Capcom. They belong to their perspective owners._**

I'm making my own version of the Civil War by combining some of the storylines that you know from Marvel and DC. My take on the characters in this story maybe offensive and controversial but I'm sure that they won't be as watered down as they were on the comic books that you're reading right now. What I'm doing with the characters is something that Marvel and DC should've done in a long time ago. So no politics and no bullshit. I promise. Enjoy!

After the events of Turtles Forever, the Ninja Trutles went back to doing what they do best: fighting petty criminals, evil megalomaniacs and alien invaders while remaining isolated from society at large.

But when Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael reached their twenties and Michelangelo turned 19 years old, they've been going through a lot of changes. Michelangelo matured a bit while staying true to himself, Raphael has gotten more aggressive to the point where he's gonna kill someone in cold blood which causes everyone to question his behavior, Donatello's the same and Leonardo's relationship with Karai ended when she was consumed by her hatred toward the Turtles after Shredder's death yet again.

The gang warfare between the Purple Dragons and the Foot Clan had gotten out of control and destroyed half of Manhattan where 10 civilians died while 20 more suffered mild injuries, despite the efforts of the Turtles trying to save them.

Back in the Lair, Master Splinter ordered his sons to kneel before him in his room he meditated.

Splinter shook his head in disapproval "I am very disappointed in you my sons. I know you did the best you could to save these people but not only have you expose yourselves to the world, you have given the outside world the reason to hate and fear us! I tought you everything I know about Ninjetsu, teaching you to become true ninjas and practicing the art of invincibility!" and fussed at his students.

"I know, Master Splinter. It's just that..." Leo tried to explain but he was interrupted by Raph.

"Leo screwed it all up! If he would've lead us as he should've been, these people would still alive today!" Raph snapped and accused Leo of incompetant leadership.

"Raph! Now is not the time..." Leo tried to warn him.

Splinter cuts off their argument "Enough! That's how everything falls apart because you did not act as one!"

"WHAT? With all due respect, Master Splinter, you are out of line!" Raph growled at him.

"How dare you speak to your master this way, Raphael?" Splinter snarled at him.

"If you are teachin' us how to be ninja, then, why are you teachin' us to runaway from a fight?"

"I did not teach you to start fights that you can or cannot win, Raphael! I tought you discipline, honor, dignity and courage!" Splinter argued.

"Yes, you did! But this argument is beyond those things! It's about leadership! Leo is too much of a wuss! I'm a better leader than he ever was!" Raph argued back.

"Oh, is that was this is all about, Raph? Is this the argument about leadership?" Leo asked, trying to maintain his composure and the tone of his voice.

"YOU GODDAMN RIGHT IT IS?" Raph shouted.

"Watch your language!" Splinter warned Raph.

"No! This has gone on long enough! I refuse to take orders from you any longer, Leo! As of right now, I'm challenging you for leadership position! Winner gets to be leader." Raph called Leo out and challenged him.

"Raph, don't be foolish." Leo warned him.

Raph shrugged him off and continue with the rules. "Loser is leaves the team. Never to be seen or heard from again."

"You do that, the team gets torn apart!" Leo continued to warn him.

"Well, it's a risk that I rather be willin' to take, bro. If you don't except, then I already won anyway." Raph taunted him.

"Raph, are you nuts? I agree with Leo on..." Mikey accused him, only to get shouted by him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, MIKEY!"

"That's it! I am so not gonna be bullied by an a-hole of a bro of mine!" Mikey snapped at his least favorite brother.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter yelled at Mikey.

"I know. I'll watch my language." Mikey said.

"It's alright, Mikey. I'll fight him for both of us." Leo reassured his little brother.

"Leo, don't do this!" Don begged his older brother not to go through with this.

"Sorry, Don but I have no choice." Leo apologized to Donatello.

"So do you except or forfeit?" Raph demanded.

"I except." Leo answered and pulled his katana out, knowing that he has no choice but to except his brother's challenge which may tear the turtles apart.

5 minutes later inside the Dojo, the fight between Leonardo and Raphael is about to take place despite the protests of everyone in this room.

Splinter, Mikey, Donny, Casey Jones and his wife, April O'Neil watched in worry as the two brothers brought their signature weapons out.

"This is what I feared most. Two of my strongest sons fighting each other for position of leadership, fearing that this will tear us apart." Splinter said.

"This is crazy! I mean there's gotta another way!" Casey was beside himself.

"Casey's right. We could at least get them to have second thoughts about this." April agreed.

"Yes, I know. But I'm afraid that it is now too late to stop this now."

Before they start fighting, Leo attempt to get Raph to change his mind.

"Raph, I'm giving you one last chance to change your mind." Leo ordered him to stop this before this can go any further.

"No way. I ain't callin' this fight off, Leo. I'm goin' to beat you, become the new leader and kick you out." Raph refused and insisted.

"I inplore you not to do this." Leo begged him not to go through with this.

"The time for talk is over." Raph snarled.

They got in their fighting stance, readying for start this fight.

"FIGHT!" Splinter called and the match got under way with both Leo and Raph clashing.

Leo got the upperhand by blocking Raph's attacks by kicking him in the midsection, which enraged him.

Raph retaliated by channeling his aggressive energy toward his older brother by slicing him on the back of his shell and put him in the chokehold with his sai aiming for Leo's throat.

"Your time is up, Leo! Give up now and let me win or I'll be forced to kill you!" Raph warned him as he tried to slash Leo in the chest but he missed.

"Raph, what is wrong with you? I never see you act like this way!" Leo demanded as he blocked every attack and jabbed Raph in the face.

"You're what's wrong with me, bro! I've always been a hothead as you discribed! And now, I'm about to turn up the heat!" Raph growled before Leo elbowed him in the midsection and hit his face with the jumping roundhouse kick.

They continued arguing while they're fighting each other back and forth.

Their weapons clashed for the last time and both Leo and Raph struggled to overpower one another. When Leo gained the uphand, Raph ruthlessly kicked him in the chest, broke the katana blades in two with his sai and beat him up savagely until Leo fell on the floor.

Everybody gasped in shock but Raph was going for the kill.

"I told you I'd win, Leo. It would've been as painless as it would've been if you'd just gave up." Raph told him. His sai was close to Leo's throat.

"I'd rather lose with honor than surrender like a coward disgracefully, Raph. If you want to kill me so bad, then, go ahead. You'll end up becoming the next Shredder." Leo responded fearlessly.

Raph grunted, got off of Leo, put his sai's away and sneered "Go away and don't come back. You disguist me." before he walked away.

Donny, Mikey, Splinter, April and Casey went to Leo and helped him up. They're forced with the realization that Leo is gonna to leave his family and friends behind.

"I'm sorry, guys. Looks like it's time for me to leave. Raph defeated me and proved that he's better suited as leader than me."

"No, Leo. Please stay. Stay with us." April pleaded.

Leo with a sad look on his face apologize "I'm sorry, April but I can't stay here anymore. Now I gotta live somewhere else."

"Well, you can live with me and April." Casey offered a place in the apartment he and April lived for Leo to live.

"Thanks, Casey but Raph said that the loser must leave, never to be seen or heard again. So I'll have to find a home outside of New York." Leo respectfully declined.

"Bummer. How are we gonna survive without you? Without you around, we're turtle soup completely!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Mikey, we're not little turtles anymore. We're grown up and it's time we move on and go our separate ways." Leo told his little brother before leaving the dojo.

The next morning, Leo with his things packed is ready to say goodbye to April, Casey, Splinter, Mikey and Donny. Raph is somewhere else rather than saying goodbye to him.

"I still can't believe that you're leaving us, bro. Nothing'll ever be the same without you." Mikey

"You led us this far and never looked back. Now we'll have to carry on the fight against the Foot Clan and the Purple Dragons in honor of you."

Leo put his hands on the shoulders of his brothers and replied "Thanks, Don. And don't worry, Mikey. It's not the end of the world yet. I'll see you again someday. But until then, this is goodbye." before they group hugged each other.

Casey said "Hey, pal. I'm gonna miss you. I'm gonna miss the days when you led us against these bums, the Purple Dragons and we beat 'em. I'm also gonna miss the days when you struggled to beat the Shredder and we were with ya, every step of the way. If we were gonna do it all over again..." he started to choke "...we, aw what the hell, we'll keep doin' what we do best while you're gone. And I gotta say, you're the best pal a guy can ever ask for." Casey started crying and started to hug him before continuing "...and a big brother figure for us." he finished his speech before releasing him.

"Thanks, Casey. I appreciated that." Leo thanked him before turning to April.

"Well, this is it. So, of all people..." She started shedding tears and continued "I'm gonna miss you. You were the heart and soul of us all." before she starts crying.

"It's ok, April. Don't worry about me or cry on me. I'll see you guys again, someday. I promise." Leo reassured as he hugged and comfort her before he wiped the flowing tears from her dreary eyes.

"Don't forget us." April whispered and went to Casey who comforted her while she crying on his broad chest.

Splinter gave his prized student his words of wisdom before Leo leaves for good.

"Leonardo, it pains me to see you go but I'm proud of you. Not only have you strive to finally become a true ninja, you accomplished everything and bring true honor to us. Despite a few disappointing defeats, you did not disgraced us nor disgrace yourself. As you walk down a lonesome path of a true ninja, I assure you that you will not be alone. Now go and continue to bring honor to your family and those who were loyal to us. And spread teachings to a new generation of ninjas and protectors of this world. I love you and I'm proud of you."

Splinter and Leo hugged in a father son moment before they broke out of the hug and Leo choked "Thank you...Master Splinter."

"Now, take care, my son. Farewell." Splinter said goodbye to prized pupil.

Leo grabbed his bags and said "Goodbye, everyone. Until we meet again."

Everyone waved their hands and responded with the goodbyes, we'll miss you's, etc, while Raph stood under the tree in the shade, looking on in disgust.

Leo turned to Raph, only to have a hateful glare at him. He turned away, headed toward the streets and called for a taxi.

After the taxi driver stopped and helped him put his luggage in the cap, he asked him "Where to pal?"

Leo responded "To the airport. I'm going to Japan."

"Vacation or livin' there?" The taxi driver asked him another question while taking off to the airport.

"I'm going to live there."

The taxi driver chuckled "Yeah? Well, don't get poisoned by that sushi, pal."

"Trust me. I won't."

After arriving at the airport, Leo took his luggage and went to the airplane that is heading toward Japan.

Unbeknownst to him, he was followed and watched by Karai who was stalking him from the limo.

"Farewell, beloved." She spoke before she closed the window and the limo took off and disappeared.

Later that night, Raph was standing on top of the building, staring at the moon.

When he saw a huge shadow behind him, he turned around and said "It take ya long enough to get here."

"Watch your tone, turtle. I've waited patiently long enough for you to report to me! So...have you dispose of him?" A familiar voice asked him.

"Not what I wanted to go but I sent him packing. I made sure that he lost to me." Raph answered with an evil smile on his face.

Coming out of the shadows are none other than...the Shredder! Along with Karai, Khan, the mutated Hun and Baxter Stockman in his cyborg form.

"Excellent. Let's see how your brothers will survive the armageddon that awaits them for what is to come. Without your older brother interfering!" Shredder laughed loudly through the night, knowing that the Ninja Turtles are severely and systematically weakened by one of their own.

* * *

><p>In Manhattan, after a romantic night of crime fighting, Spider-Man and his fiance, the Black Cat decided to call it a night by going back to their lavish apartment.<p>

"Man, I'm poofed. The Rhino gave me the fight of my life." Peter began with a tired tone of his voice.

"After having a bath together, how about a back rub before we get some sleep."

"We may not have anymore sex before marriage but it won't stop me from giving you a full body message." Peter teased her.

"Ooh, I like that." Felicia playfully responded.

"So how do you want it, nude or no nude?" Peter asked her.

"I like it nude." Felicia answered in a sexual tone as they went to the window of their apartment, only to find out that it was opened.

Before they went inside, they heard noises. It sounded like two women were having a struggle.

"Hey, what was that?" Peter demanded.

"Pete, didn't you close the window of our apartment before we swung around the city about few hours ago?" Felicia asked him about the opened window to their shared lavish apartment.

"I did. I...wait a minute. Somebody snuck inside our home and...and..." Peter paused as he heard female voices sounded like they were having orgasism.

"And what?" Felicia demanded.

"Having sex in our living room!" Peter exclaimed.

"What kind of idiots snuck into our apartment and decided to do the nasty here? Nobody does that stuff but us!"

Peter palmed his face "God, I hope it's not Wolverine, Deadpool or Iron Man again! The last time..."

"Shut up so we can bust them and kick their asses!" Felicia yelled at him.

"All right, all right! Now on the count of three. 1!"

"2!"

"3!" Peter opened the door as they headed to their lavish living room, turned on the light and found out that the people having sex in their home turned out to be... Ms Marvel and Spiderwoman!

"What? Carol Danvers? Jessica Jones?" Peter yelled as both Carol and Jessica broke their kiss and used their hands to cover their naked bodies.

"Ah, hi guys. Back so soon?" Carol nervously greeted.

"What are you gals doing here?" Peter asked.

"And why are you making out in our apartment, humping around naked?" Felicia demanded.

"Is there something you ladies want to tell us?" Peter once again asked.

"Guys, I must confess that..." Jessica started to admit.

"We're gay." Carol and Jessica announced their true sexually.

A shocked Peter exclaiming "What? Are you..."

"Yes, Peter. They're lesbians." Felicia sarcastically answered. "What did you expect? I used to be bisexual before we first met. What else?"

"YES! AWESOME!" A very loud voice came the closet in the living room.

"Oh, god. Please don't me that is what I think it is!" Spidey ran to the closet, opened it and found out that it was Deadpool.

"Deadpool? What the freakin' hell are you doing in my house?" Peter demanded answer from the Merc with a Mouth.

"Our house?" Felicia corrected him.

"Yeah, our house?" Peter bumbled.

Deadpool attempted to explain. "Well, uh, after I did some mercenary work as usual, I was heading back to a classified location (which I rather not discuss) until these two bodacious babes headed to your apartment by slowly taking the stairs."

"Elevator." Carol corrected.

"Right. Ok, while they're in the elevator shaggin', I used a grappling hook to climb up the apartment windows to find them. I was about peek through every window until I saw them coming inside a very lavish apartment that had a rich girl's touch and..."

"Just get to the point, will ya?" Peter yelled.

"All right, all right, all right. OK, they got completely butt naked and the next thing I know, they start kissing each other in the lips and my hunch tells me that they are either lesbians or bisexuals."

"I see." Peter said.

"Not to mention that they got really big boobs." Deadpool spoke in a perverted tone.

"Hey! Not as big as mine!" Felicia complained.

"No, Felicia. Yours is the same size as them." Peter corrected.

"Shut up, idiot fiancée." Felicia grunted.

Peter took offence of that and argued "Hey, now! That's just plain insulting! I didn't..." before Felicia put her finger on his lip to shut him up.

"Um, guys, shouldn't we discuss this over a hot bubble bath and a couple of bottles of Heineken?" Jessica interrupted and suggested that both couples take a bath.

"Now, hold on a min..." Peter was about to protest.

"Sure, I'll have the bath ready while Spider get us some Heineken." Felicia cuts him off and answered Jessica's question in a kindly matter.

"But..." Peter tried to protest again.

"But nothing. Either you do it or you're sleeping on the couch tonight." Felicia warned him.

Spidey with a sad look on his face replied "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now come girls. I'll escort you to the bathtub. Deadpool, please leave." Felicia said as she escorted the two naked superheroines to the bathroom and ordered Deadpool to go.

"Aw, crap. It sucks to miss all the hot lesbian action." Deadpool pouted.

"Whatever." Peter shrugged.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I'll let you throw me out of the window just so you can let out some steam. I still got that healing factor."

"Fair enough."

Spidey threw Deadpool out of the bedroom window with Wade screaming out "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KELLY CLARKSON!" until he crashed on the garbage can outside the apartment.

When he came out of the garbage can, he shout out "YES! I'M ALIVE!" until he heard the sound of the garbage truck and realized that the garbage can was attracted to the garbage truck.

"All right, Frank, take it up!" One of the garbage guys called as the truck dumped the garbage can with Deadpool screaming out "OH SHIT!"

Back inside the apartment, both couples retreated to a bubblebath, drinking Heineken and have an awkward discussion.

"So how's your wedding plans go?" Carol asked.

"Real smooth as long as me and my platinum blonde fiancee are on the same page with zero incident." Peter answered.

"Pete, I'm sorry for my behavior." Felicia apologized to her future husband. "It's just that I can be a real bitch sometimes."

Peter obliged "True but you're my bitch." Felicia shot a death glare at him. "No, I mean girl, girl." Peter nervously chucked.

"That's better."

"C'mon, Felicia. You should count yourself lucky. You're engaged to one of the sweetest and the nicest guys here on earth. Even though he can be an idiot sometimes." Jessica said.

Fed up of being insulted, Peter told her "Jess, I would appreciate that you stop bashing me like that, OK? I've already had a rough divorce from Mary Jane who's already moved to Hollywood to be become a professional actress while I'm stuck in the city, setting to marry one of the hottest chicks known to modern man."

"That's true."

"Anyways, since when did you gals became lesbians?" Peter asked.

"About two months ago. We dated men in the past but none of them were right for us." Carol answered.

"We were temperately bisexual for a month. After many missions together, we...fell in love. Carol and I ended up having a relationship." Jessica followed.

"Wow. That was indescribable. You said you dated men in the past but they aren't good enough for you, right?" Peter commented.

"Right. Most of them are jerks." Carol answered.

"Yeah, I figured. Anyways, does Cap know about this?" Peter asked her.

Carol shooked her head and said "No, not yet. We planning on telling them, hoping that we don't get kicked out of the Avengers for being gay."

"Lesbians." Jessica corrected her.

"Same difference, Jess."

"Cap's a great guy. Stark's problably saw women kiss each other in the lips before. The other Avengers, I don't know." Peter said.

"Look, Jess and I are commited to have a relationship and we want your support if we are gonna come out to the Avengers and let them know that we're lesbians and we fell in love with one another." Carol convinced them to offer them support.

"If we're gonna do that, you're gonna deliver your half of the bargan." Felicia stated.

"Name it." Jessica replied.

"I want you two to be my bridemaids in our double wedding with Wolverine and Storm."

"Deal." Carol and Jessica agreed as they started to kiss each other.

"Look. If you're still gonna have lesbian sex in our lavish apartment, you can take in the guest room." Peter told them.

"Sure but first, we gonna make out in the tub." Jessica said, touching Carol's left breast.

"You two are welcome to join in." Carol invited as she and Jessica continued to kiss each other.

"So, darling, wanna make out in our tub before we take it to our bedroom?" Felicia asked her fiancée, his chest.

Peter sighed and then smiled, knowing that he's not gonna argue with his fiancée "Well, tomorrow's my off day and I gained a new power."

"What power?" She asked.

"A power to make a woman...well, you know..." Peter then whispered in Felicia's ear which causes her to purr like a cat.

"My cat senses are purring." Felicia flirted.

"Like I said before, "With great power, comes great responsibility.""

"Then use it responsibly." Felicia suggested.

"You got it." Peter replied.

"But first, say the magic words."

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Peter teased her in a romantic kind of way.

"Meow!" Felicia seductively responded as she and her fiancée started to kiss each other in the lips.

Jessica and Carol broke off their kiss and exchanged glances by saying those words.

"I love you, Jessica Jones." Carol confessed to her girlfriend.

"And I love you, Carol Danvers." Jessica playfully reply as they resumed back to their kiss.

Both couples romance the night, not knowing what tomorrow will have in store.

* * *

><p>Next time: The Thundercats deal with Pumyra's betrayal while trying to get more stones before Mummra does. Lion-O continued to endure more hardships that exculated ever since Tygra and Cheetara hooked up but Cheetara has a secret that may either tear the Thundercats apart or determine the outcome of the love triangle between Lion-OCheetara/Tygra.

And then, random events that lead the implosion of the X-Men: Wolverine became the target of the Red Right Hand, his fiancée Storm became possessed by a demon while her soul is literally trapped in hell and discovered the hard truth about Wolverine that test the fiber of their relationship and Cyclops does something that bring Schism within the X-Men and raise tensions between the human race and mutantkind.

A/N: I must apologize for the Voltron part of this story. It too fast and I had time to develop it but don't worry, I get it once I bring out the crossover, Civil War.

I'll see if I could at least finish up the Spider-Man bodyswap answer to the crap that'll been shoved down our throats before I go back to G.I. Joe Trading Faces.

Thanks, Dan Slott! You gave me the reason to write my own take of it so I can make sure Doc Ock dies this time! What happens to Pete and Felicia is up to me. And there'll always be an alternate ending to my story too.


End file.
